Professor Snapes New Student
by Katarina Smuller
Summary: First Fanfic... Bear with me, romance between Professor Snape/ Original character.
1. Beginnings and Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I do not claim that all of this is mine. The plot and anything relating to Kayla/Katarina is mine. Thanks JKR. (  
  
  
  
"WHAT! A C! MY GOSH! MOM LOOK AT THIS!!!!"  
  
My grades from first semester in 8th grade had been handed back on the day before Christmas vacation. I had one C in algebra... I hate that class.  
  
"Oh shut the hell up.... SHUT UP"  
  
"I'm gonna go get mom!!"  
  
My sisters laughter was almost as loud as the sound her feet made as she ran downstairs to yell at my mother about my "horrible" grades. Why can't Average be alright?!  
  
Me on the other hand walked downstairs and got there almost as quick as her, but with all of my air, I thought looking at her breathing deeply. All Jessica could do was hand her the report card. Our mom looked at it....  
  
"Well lets see, Language Arts, A good job, Gym, B that's to be expected, Health, A, who could do worse than an A, Social Studies, 102%? Great Job! and Science, A B? hmm work on that.. And Algebra..." Before Mom could continue Jessica started laughing so hard that she nearly fell over..."Jessica, upstairs, NOW, Well a C? That's alright I mean it is accelerated, Try harder Next semester alright... We are always here if you need help hun,"  
  
WHAT! I couldn't believe it! I wasn't grounded and she didn't even raise her voice. "you look tired sweet, go to bed" my mom gave me a hug and a kiss and all I could say was a thank you to my mom. But that night wasn't over. I walked upstairs to see my sister with her hands on her hips, looking quite obnoxious.  
  
"Sooooo what happened sis?!, Grounded for 1 or 2 months"  
  
"None."  
  
"What the Hell? You gotta be kidding me, you are so stupid you probably didn't hear her right!"  
  
That did it, I turned right around a glared at her. I looked at the floor and saw her big books for college... man I wished I could hit her with that.... But that would only get me into more, no wait, trouble. But then it happened. One of her books, The biggest one no less, lifted up from the ground and hit her upon the head.  
  
"What the?"  
  
I couldn't hold it in anymore, I fell over laughing and with that the book fell.  
  
"What's going on here?!" mother's voice stopped all my laughter.  
  
"She.. She.. SHE! HIT ME WITH A BOOK MOOOOMMMMM!"  
  
"Did you really Kayla?" My mother asked crossly.  
  
"Yes, yeah somehow.. I did." I answered.  
  
"Both of you to bed! IMMEDIATELY" I didn't need to be told twice!  
  
I woke up the next morning almost completely forgetting what happened the night before. But it quickly came back.  
  
"Kay are you up?"  
  
My mother already had the door open and was walking in. She shut the door and flipped on the lights helped herself to a chair and said "I Want to talk to you about last night"  
  
Great I knew it wouldn't be this good.  
  
"Mom I'm serious! I didn't mean to. Honestly!"  
  
"Yes, yes I know, but we need to talk about How that book moved"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your grandmother you see was a witch and had three children, whom were all regular Muggles,"  
  
I opened my mouth to ask her what the hell muggles were but she answered my question without thought.  
  
"They are non-magical people, anyhow, each of us had children to, all muggles, And when you turned 11 and started 6th grade, your turned out a muggle too," She paused for a second to look at the paper in her hand. "But it seems that you magic has just been delayed, and that Albus, Professor Dumbledore, Wants you to come to his school as soon as it is possible, I mean who wouldn't want an Unwandium at his school?!"  
  
Too many questions filled up my mind but the first one in my mind came out. "An unwandium?"  
  
"Yes, Yes you are one very rare of course, you don't need to use your wand some things, Levitation, which you saw last night, sometimes you can apparate too, I'm sure Albus will fill us in when we get there"  
  
"What's apparate?"  
  
"When you magically move from one place to another,"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Is that all you have to say? Let me tell you something else, you won't need to worry bout algebra anymore, heh! You'll have a lot more to worry about. Like Potions, Charms, Herbology, ohh what else did mother talk about. Anyway, hurry and get dressed, I'll need to send an Owl to Albus, and then we need to go get your supplies! And one more thing, I cannot tell you why, but in the wizarding world, you must be known as Katarina Smuller." She walked out of the room mumbling something about galleons and sickles.  
  
"Soooo I heard you got your letter. Jealous? of course I am, Mother was soo mad when none of us got our letters. Hmm think you are better than me? Well who cares you can even get A's at a regular school! What makes you think you can do any better at a "magical" school that at a plain one!"  
  
With that she walked out of my room laughing  
  
"Good riddance"  
  
  
  
Shopping was quite interesting. They went in many shops just to get a look around.  
  
I went into one shop and picked out robes, and uniforms. Unfortunately they had a dress code, but I didn't really care, I am a witch!. One of the saddest things would be giving up my jeans, T-shirts and all her other muggle clothes, although I promised myself to wear them on weekends.  
  
Then we went and got a bunch of books that were on my list, along with parchment paper and quills, that would take a while to get used to, and then my mother also got me a book called, Hogwarts: A history, and suggested I read it for some helpful information about my new school. They also stopped to look at a store devoted to Quiddich, when my mother explained it, I had to laugh at the broom thing, after all, we muggles all saw witches on brooms in cartoons and such. I couldn't believe my school was in London, I thought that was cool, but wondered how they were going to get there, but who cares, I was having too much fun! My mother decided to get me an owl for a present, that was after I had gone and picked out a wand, and I picked out a black/brownish one and named it Thunder. He was basically my first pet. I sighed thinking about the horse I rode, Cody, I would have to give him a big goodbye, What would my friends think when I didn't come back after the Holiday? And what about Michael? God, I gave so much to him and now I would have to leave him.. I must I though I must leave him. I will break up with him. Today. Tonight,  
  
Then we stopped at a small pub and got some butterbeer, It was really good, and they sat in the back of the pub because her mother decided to tell me about a dark wizard called Voldemort. "Now I have heard that Harry is at your school in your grade, So please don't stare or anything, please, I don't want the family's name used badly. Although you won't be using it will you?" She said the last part in a soft mumble to herself. After I promised we decided to head home so I could read and get ready for tomorrow. I really wanted to phone my friends too, but all I could tell them was that I was going to boarding school, in Europe, I wonder, would they be Jealous? I begged my mother to go stay at Michael's and she said I could only be there for a couple hours. I knocked on the door. He opened it with a smile.  
  
"Happy Holidays!" He replied cheerfully as he ushered me in.  
  
"I only have two hours, can you give me a ride home then?" I asked seriously as he was in a much more happy mood.  
  
"Only two hours?" He took me into his arms and kissed me.  
  
"You don't understand. I'm leaving." I told him walking away from him and slouching down into one of his couches.  
  
"What like on vacation?" He asked no quite understanding what was going on. He sat down across from me in another chair with his legs spread a little, his hands laced.  
  
"No, I'm going to London, or Scotland, something like that, and not for a vacation. For school." I said deeply to him. I would miss him. I believe I loved him. It was sick, it was disgusting. Why would anyone fall in love with a teacher. Julie certainly had..  
  
"Well, you'll come back won't you?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe, for the summer." I said. I was sitting there with my left arm out. He noticed I was tracing my scar.  
  
"That will never go away." He said staring at my arm.  
  
"I have to." I paused. I can do this, you can do this. "I have to break up with you." I stated with trouble. "Its not that I don't trust you, I don't trust myself, please, just let me go." I said. I ended up begging, but at least I got my words out.  
  
"Just like that?" He said with disbelief.  
  
"Just like that." I stated. He came over to the couch I was sitting in. He pulled my sleeve over the scar on my wrist and pulled me tight.  
  
"Just let me have these few hours with you."  
  
  
  
A/N Today is 5/6/02. I wrote this awhile ago but I am adding and editing everything. If you are reading this for the first time excuse the mess and I will be fixing the whole story up in the next month or so. Please review if you notice any really stupid mistakes that I have made. Love Kayla. 


	2. First Meeting

"Time to get up Hun, we are due there in a half hour!"  
  
I woke up and thought about what she had just said, Half hour, to get to London?! She Knew I could get ready in 10 minutes, but get to London too? With out much thought I finished packing got ready and cleaned my room.  
  
"The fire is almost ready!"  
  
Fire?! what the?  
  
She took out a bag of some blue powdery stuff and explained that it was floo powder and told me how to use it. I threw a pinch in and then clearly said "Hogwarts"  
  
When I opened my eyes I found myself staring at about 10 people that must be witches and wizards.  
  
"hullo" I said in a soft voice I was indeed scared.  
  
"Hello," Boomed the oldest looking wizard around the table. "Katarina, your mother said you were traveling by floo. Come sit, First time wears everyone out I am sure. Hmm, you do look a little like your grandmother, seems only yesterday she was here." Then a noise came and I turned to see my mom pop through the fireplace.  
  
"Ah Anita, Welcome to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Thank you Albus, you alright Kata?"  
  
"Fine Mum thanks,"  
  
"Where are my manners, sit down please, Katarina I would like you to meet your teachers, He introduced the other people sitting around him as, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Lupin, Professor Trelawny, Madam Hooch, Professor Snape, And of course Hagrid." A large man nodded his head gently.  
  
"N-nice to Meet you all" She meant that towards all of them except maybe professor Snape, He looked horrible, but not in a bad way. She had to laugh at herself for liking that man.  
  
"I think, Yes I believe She should be sorted right Albus?"  
  
Professor Mcgonagall Said that, she thought, too many teachers...  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
SORTED?! What the hell was that to mean? my goodness, now was a time to be scared I thought. The old lady came back with an old tattered hat and put it upon my head.  
  
"hmmm the old hat said in her head, you are great as your grandmother, an unwandium too, hmm but you wish to be a Gryffindor? well then I suppose, GRYFFINDOR"  
  
The old lady was clapping and so were the other teachers, Snape even was.  
  
"Professor Mcgonagall is your head of house Katarina She will show you to your room, Its still holiday break so there aren't many students, so you can get settled in, There are a few other Gryffindors that will help show you around. Say goodbye to you mother and then you may go." I did as he said and noticed Snape looking happy, it was hard to tell, I wonder what he's thinking..Then a soft whisper came in side her head.  
  
"Damned mudbloods, An unwandium, must think she's great, just like that damned potter boy, I guess I have to thank him for my job at least..." She hadn't ever heard him talk out loud but she knew it must be Snape.  
  
She turned around and said in a must have been load voice because everyone looked up when she said, "Mudblood, what's that?" She was staring right at Snape. "Hmm?" He said sounding innocent.  
  
"Hmm?! You just said something about damn Mudbloods, And No I don't think I'm great, if you must know I'm absolutely terrified! and you shouldn't talk about Harry that way either I think! Now tell me, What Did you mean!?" My voice got louder and it seemed everyone was surprised.  
  
"It seems Katarina have found another loop in her Witching past, It seems she has her grandmothers mind-reading too hm?"  
  
"Mind-Reading?"  
  
Ignoring my question, Both of them did, But Snape had a look on him that made him look surprised, god, he was kinda cute, I slapped myself inside my head, CUTE? I really must be crazy....  
  
"Its been a long day I suggest you go to your common room, alright, good day then, I'll see you at dinner." I must have looked dumbfounded, because Professor McGonagall looked her with a smile, and Said "They both ignore Questions in situations like this..." 


	3. New Friends

I really tryed to make this a little more understandable, and I made a little longer, PLEASE Send me your comments!! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
When we entered the common room, Two boys were playing what it looked like chess and another girl was reading a book next to them. They all looked up when I walked in though.  
  
"Students, meet your new Gryffindor, Katarina Smuller. Please help her out around he school. I must be off, See you at dinner!" And she was off.  
  
"hi" I wasn't very enthusiastic  
  
"Hey! My names Hermione Granger!"  
  
"Hey Nice to meet you," I smiled deeply, I wanted to be extra nice, she looked my age, and could easily be my new friend.  
  
"Hullo, my name is Ron, Ron Weasly," He said, Also close to my age I thought, I shook hands with him as I had done with Hermione too.  
  
The last boy came up and said, "Probably don't need to introduce myself, even if you just found out you were a witch, I'm sure you know who Harry Potter is,"  
  
"Yeah I do, Great to meet you." She shook hands with him and he looked strange, "You alright?" I asked him.  
  
"Fine, but aren't you gonna ask me any questions like, what's he look like, or does it still hurt or anything else?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on it, want me too?"  
  
They all laughed and Ron and Harry went back to their chess game, which looked horrifying watching the pieces literally break each other. And they think video games are bad!  
  
Me and Hermione were talking a lot. I had trouble pronouncing her name but she said it was alright, I promised to practice. She was also born a muggle, and we had a lot of fun talking about what she missed, I also promised to sing her a few songs that were popular now. They were all interested in the part of her being an American, they all thought that was awesome, and were very interested in everything! I also promised them to sneak in some pop for Hermione, and we promised to let them try it. I sang her a few of my own songs right there too, they all thought i had a nice voice, I had to laugh at that, my sister always made fun of me, but that was my sister. Hermione knew A LOT about this school and was planning to help her out.  
  
  
  
"Sorry but this has been bothering me, do any of you know what a mudblood is?"  
  
they all gasped, but all i could do was stare. Ron was the first to speak.  
  
"They are witches that come from muggles."  
  
"I am one" Said Hermione, not really looking proud.  
  
"Not many people say that, where did you hear it from?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Umm professor Snape said it."  
  
"He said it? I Can't believe he would say it out loud!" exclaimed Harry  
  
"well um he didn't really..."  
  
"what?!" They all asked in unison  
  
"Well it turns out I can read minds I guess." I didn't really want to tell them but they were my friends.  
  
"Wicked" Said Ron  
  
"I guess."  
  
" come on, its almost time for dinner" Said Hermione thankfully, she felt like she was showing off.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"WOW" that's all i could manage when I saw the feast laid out in front of me as we sat down.  
  
"Welcome to one of the Best parts of Hogwarts" Said Ron  
  
Hermione made a face obviously disagreeing.  
  
I looked up at the tables at the front and couldn't help but smile at Snape when he was glaring at her. He then made one of his surprised faces, guess no one has ever been nice to him. They talked all through the feast about classes and teachers and it turned out everyone was scared of him and frequently took points from Gryffindor because of his hate towards Harry.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************The rest of the holiday went quickly and Christmas morning she received presents of candy from her new friends and also presents from her Brother, mom and dad, and grandmother, She had sent them all cards too.  
  
But soon enough, The rest of The students would be arriving tomorrow, and the next day, school would begin.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Hey sorry i make my chapters short and stuff, Hope you like it thought please message me with any comments and i will listen to them! I might make them longer later, who knows :) 


	4. Singing

Since only like one person has written a review(gastave- Thanks again) So yes i do respond to them all personally, and make changes that you suggest. But anyhow, back to the Since, I am only gonna write these down from my head if someones gonna read them so if you are gonna read them please just write a review, you don't have to register, and it takes like less than a minute! Anyhow! to the next chapter, Her first "chat" with Snape... hehehe :)  
  
By lunch, every Gryffindor knew me, and I had at least 20 new friends, and was checking out the guys. They were all interested in me, and I spent most of my time with them trying to levitate stuff, as they were really interested. I had successfully been able to lift a few things but not too many, but they were still satisfied. I was when them and I had a great day, but when dinner came I decided to go sit by my original friends, as I was worn out but everyone else. I entered the Dinning hall with almost all the Gryffindors around, which naturally made all the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws look at me. They all looked at me, and most of them smiled except the Slytherins. I was happy when Dumbledore got up and started talking, welcoming us all back and then he looked at me and smiled,  
  
"As I see you have all seen our new student, Katarina Smuller. She is new so be nice to her and help her out," His eyes shot to the Slytherin table."And I believe that is all so, on with Dinner!" As he said that food appeared and then they all ate. When they were done eating I met a few other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs whom only wanted to say hello, and good luck and nice meeting me. The only Slytherins I met, thankfully, were Crabbe, Goyle, and the "Famous" Draco Malfloy. He had nothing good to say so I was happy to say goodbye, besides the fact I was really tired.  
  
Tomorrow was a new day and my first day at Hogwarts!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Katarina, Wake up!"  
  
Hermione woke me up with a shake.  
  
"Please call me Kata," I said that with a smile as I got up to get ready for school. Most everyone was surprised I slept in a pair of shorts and a tank top in January. Hermione knew though I would get hot in the common room by just sitting around.  
  
"You have, History of Magic, charms, and Divination, I have all those classes with you except divination, and then you are gonna have to depend on Harry and Ron." They both silently agreed with a nod.  
  
They day went so quick and after working on the homework we had gotten, it was already time to go to dinner.  
  
When I was walking down the hall, I decided to sing them some of my favorite songs. I only stopped when I heard a mans obvious, throat clearing.  
  
"Will you stop your singing, I have a terrible headache!" Snape said loudly with force.  
  
I only smiled, this was my first time to piss him off and show him I wasn't afraid at all.  
  
"Oh, Well, I'll make you a deal," He gave his Surprised look, "you start Smiling and being nice and I will stop singing." He looked like his head was gonna fall off, But he had no answer, He simply walked off in what looked like a fast walk, and then, I started singing louder until he was out of sight. When that happened I burst out laughing and Harry and Ron did too but Hermione didn't seem so happy, or amused.  
  
"You're sunk, Kata. We have potions tomorrow, He's gonna kill you!"  
  
"Ah, well, I'll take my chances,  
  
They looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
oooh that was fun, what will happen tomarrow??? 


	5. Potions Class

My sister read it and complained about it being boring b/c they aren't having sex yet, geeze...  
  
"Dead girl Walking!"  
  
"Oh thanks Ron, I feel confident now!"  
  
"No problem, Kata"  
  
"We don't have Potions until last so if he kills you too bad you won't miss any classes" Trust Hermione to make sure I don't miss classes. "We have Defense Against The Dark arts soon, we should probably go,"  
  
"Sure why not, That close to potions class, I can see my doom"  
  
"I didn't hear Professor Trelawny expecting YOUR death yesterday." Said Harry whom had found he was going to die soon for not the first time in his life.  
  
"Come on lets go..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Right after lunch we have potions..."  
  
"I think I have gained my appetite"  
  
"Huh?" Asked Harry  
  
"Well I decided to show him I'm proud to be a "damned mudblood" and I'm not afraid of him at all"  
  
"Are you crazy?" They almost all said with shock on their faces,  
  
"Positively"  
  
"Here he comes now," Whispered Ron as Snape came gliding forward, gosh he was- cute? What was she thinking?  
  
"Here we go, to my death, At least I'm going out with a bang!"  
  
"Don't try anything to awful," Hermione warned.  
  
"What's the fun in that?!"  
  
We went in the cold potions classroom and Ron, Harry and Hermione went to sit in the back were they most obviously always sat, but I motioned to them I wanted to sit in the front row, I guess Hermione was the only one brave enough to come with me.  
  
He glided in once more his cloaks billowing and it took me a second to get over the shock of his- Beauty? - Before I could squeeze out the first words to play with his emotions, "Good Afternoon Professor Snape" I said it in the most friendly, cheery, sweet voice I could and I noticed him looking shocked at anyone being nice enough to say Good anything to him. Little did he know, I was just buttering him up.  
  
  
  
"Ah, so I get the "pleasure" of another Celebrity in my class. I believe we need to go over the rules for Miss Smuller,"  
  
I stopped listening mostly from that, he said something about not eating or drinking anything unless told to, just like the muggles, after awhile I started my plan. First seemed horribly bored. I let out the loudest most noticeable yawn I knew, and saw Slytherins and Grffindors alike Stare at me, and also my victim.  
  
"Is there something boring about my class, Miss Smuller?"  
  
"Yeah, quite, I already know all of this, same as chemistry in the muggle world I believe, can we just please start class, now?" I emphasized on the word muggle and paused for only a second, before continuing with my insults, "What will be brewing today? Witch's stew? Or perhaps a love Potion, Heard you need help with that,"  
  
Giggles could be heard everywhere on the Gryffindor side and stares came shortly after that from everyone, except her victim, whom growled.  
  
"Do you find my personal affairs funny?"  
  
I said a loud "yes" but that didn't stop him nor barely pause.  
  
" I know that muggles don't teach manners, but I have never seen a muggle turn out so bad, you might be special in everyone else's eyes because you are an unwandium, a mind-reader," Here most students gasped, because she hadn't told anyone " But to me, You are nothing of that at all, you are just a snotty, obnoxious," He stammered here, I didn't need to read his mind to know what her wanted to say, I wasn't sure why he wasn't, but I did the honor of saying for him.  
  
"Bitch? Too scared to say it out loud? I dare you! I DARE YOU! Say all that to my face right here!"  
  
As he strided over, I stood up and faced him, some gasped here, Neville I thought, whom I knew was terrified of him. This was kinda going as I planned.... Just a little more.  
  
He came forward, and only said "I need to repeat myself for some damned mudblood?" I twisted my hand out to slap him but before I could he flew backwards into the wall, potion bottles breaking. Gasps, screams and shouts could be heard, me? I screamed, I almost ran over to him, I mean I didn't mean to, but that would have ruined the whole thing, I just stared at him. Our eyes met, he wasn't pissed totally, but was angry, but he looked surprised too.  
  
  
  
"THAT'S IT! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" He shouted than pulled me out of the room by my left ear. He then dropped me on the ground as soon as the door slammed shut. "What do you think you were doing in there, hmm? Insulting me like that?"  
  
"You should talk!" With that a small kick in the stomach came from him, I was surprised and then, thank god, Professor Lupin came out looking pissed.  
  
"Severus!" His name, I have heard it for the first time- so nice Severus.. "What in Merlin's name are you doing to the poor child!" He offered me his hand which I took gratefully with a short Thank you, a loud voice that was easily identified as, Dumbledore, interrupted me, I was dead now.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
"I saw him kick her once, sir"  
  
"Not to mention pulling me out of class by my ear!"  
  
"Oh, and throwing me across the room is much better!"  
  
"SILENCE! You threw him across the room?"  
  
"Not on purpose sir I swear!"  
  
"A likely story!"  
  
"Congratulations! A man across the room, wow you are very strong for that, and you didn't even pass out!"  
  
Snape and I had the same expression this time, surprised.  
  
"In the other event, you were both torturing each other, so hurry and get back to class,"  
  
"What No punishment!? I was thinking 5 detentions and 100 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
He would, although I did have to agree, I was thinking somewhere around that too.  
  
"I think Katarina has learned her lesson, and if you have I don't see any reason for punishment."  
  
And his voice went into my head just as Snape's had done, "don't worry, you didn't do anything no one else would want to do!" And I didn't know you could but he left my head with a laugh and when I looked at him, he winked.  
  
"Although-" shit! I knew I wasn't done! "I believe she has broken some of your potions? I think that she should help you clean them up sometime."  
  
Great, a few hours alone with him, sweet!  
  
"No thank you, I can manage, but I think we should be getting back"  
  
Damn!  
  
"Yes, Yes of course, See you both later,"  
  
I thanked them both again and the walked back to the classroom and arrived one second before him and stood in front of the door.  
  
"You idiot, Move!"  
  
"Oh excuse me, I can't try to apologize for something I didn't mean to do without being slammed with words by you! FINE! Have it that way, Think I hate your guts, Typical of a man" and with that I opened the room to find everyone staring at us. I strode quickly and strongly to my seat, and smiled at Hermione, so she would know my plan, Succeeded.  
  
************************************************  
  
This was my favorite to write!!! I hoped you enjoyed it!! :)  
  
Thanks for the reviews, if you don't review i will stop writting and leave you on a cliffhanger, Thank you for the two people that reviewed I don't have your names in my head at the time but you know who you are Thanks again- Continue READ ON!! :) 


	6. Snape's Thoughts

She didn't mean to throw me, she wouldn't lie in front of Dumbledore would she? I would think not but maybe, trying to not get in trouble, the bitch. The day is still a soft blur. She, she was so, beautiful, and strong yes! What are you doing thinking about her like that!? Dumbledore would fire you just for thinking about anything as stupid as that.  
  
His clock then struck 7pm. Which meant it was really 6:55 and he had 5 minutes to get to the dining hall on time for dinner. He had set his clock forward 5 minutes because it took him 5 minutes to get anywhere from this classroom.  
  
He started to walk towards the fireplace where his cloak hung, when there was a knock on the door, oh who the hell would be here at this time?  
  
"Come in,"  
  
"Hello Severus, I was wondering if we could have a chat about this afternoons events on our way to the dining hall?" Dumbledore said, oh no this wasn't over.  
  
"Yes of course, just one second."  
  
While I was muttering the lock spells on my door, He only could say one thing to me that made me kinda mad to know how much the man knew,  
  
"You do like her, I am not right?"  
  
I chose the truth at first "Yes, a little but that has nothing to do with what she did to me!"  
  
"Severus-"  
  
"I mean I could never like her! She's a student! A Gryffindor no less!"  
  
"Severus, these things wouldn't matter If your in-"  
  
"I am not in love! She hates my guts!"  
  
"Does she?"  
  
"Yes you know what she did to me this afternoon!"  
  
"Yes and I also know what she said to before you went in the classroom, does that not make you think differently at all?"  
  
"Well yes, but-"  
  
"Severus, She doesn't have to like you back, but I'm sure, if you show her respect, and if nothing happens, she really might hate you but trust me that might not happen. One more thing Severus, that will give you time to show this respect, I ask you to help her with her special talents after your classes, that is if you except?"  
  
Alone with her, she could read her mind- would he want that, of course time with her say yes you Git!!!  
  
"You do know the job would go to Lupin if you say no?"  
  
He knew that would be an absolute way for him to say yes, and he couldn't let him down, "Yes of course I will help."  
  
"Great! Just ask her to stay after class on Thursday, an remember, I do know everything, and if either of you do anything-"  
  
He said that with a wink, not needing to finish the sentence, as we entered the Dining Hall he said one thing more before going to his seat, "But you must remember one thing Severus, not all flirtation has to be nice!"  
  
That evil man leaving me with that. He glared at Katarina, whom saw this and smiled at him, why was she doing this to him?!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"The pain is bad again, headmaster, I fear I must go now,"  
  
"Of course, full report when you get back Severus,"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Will continue soon i promise, chapter six took me like an hour to write cause it was so long! lol I have everything planned out for these two so wait up and find out what happens soon, I hope you are enjoying these! Oh and by the way, I know what you were thinking about the title, but don't worry sevs thoughts will reach katas mind soon enough! 


	7. Pain

All I heard the rest of the day was bravo from most of the Gryffindors. They were all surprised that I didn't get any punishment and the Snape had declined making me work. But at dinner when he looked at me, I couldn't help but smile at him, which wasn't the same reaction when Dumbledore asked me to come to his office.  
  
"I have asked the professors to help catch you up after school everyday. I trust that you will be alright with working a little harder to catch up the two and a half years you missed, Here this is your new schedule."  
  
He handed me an old-looking piece of parchment that read:  
  
Monday- Divination  
  
Tuesday- Potions  
  
Wednesday- Charms  
  
Thursday- Special Talents  
  
Friday- History Of Magic  
  
Saturday- Defense Against The Dark Arts  
  
Sunday- Special Talents  
  
"Any Questions?"  
  
"Yeah what do you mean by, Special Talents?"  
  
"Oh yes, that's for you to practice your unwandium acts and mind reading, Professor Snape shall teach you that"  
  
Professor Snape?! How much did he have to pay him for that, three nights alone with him?!  
  
"When are my classes on Saturday and Sunday?"  
  
"9am, is that to early?"  
  
"No, no it's fine"  
  
"Good is everything else look ok, are you sure you can handle it?"  
  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure I can"  
  
"Good it will start tomorrow then, you may go back to your room now, Good night"  
  
"Good Night Professor Dumbledore"  
  
I said and then left his office.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"That's great, you'll catch up with us in no time!"  
  
"Yeah that's right Hermione- if I still am alive- the only reason Snape was being nice to me was because we were by Dumbledore- if he kicks me in the stomach in 5 seconds just guess what he'll do to me in 2 hours!"  
  
"Yeah I guess you are right"  
  
"Two Hours!?" Ron Piped in  
  
"At least 6 hours, I have to see him three times a week- I'm assuming that he will make our lessons as long as a regular class."  
  
"I suppose- Good luck!"  
  
"When does it start?" Hermione asked  
  
"Tomorrow- Lets See Wednesday umm I have Charms tomorrow."  
  
"Cool, I guess. Ron said  
  
"Harry are you ok? You haven't said a thing!"  
  
"Yeah I am fine, thanks Kata."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah.  
  
"Anyhow I'm going to bed, I'll talk you guys later. Night!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
I woke up sometime late, no idea when never looked at the clock- I was sweating and breathing deep. I forgot why until pain went into my body again and a voice came into my head.  
  
"Katarina- Please help me help I'm outside on the grounds in pain get help please" I recognized the voice as Snape's immediately and ran out of the room just a Hermione had woken up from the scream.  
  
"Where are you going!? It's past Curfew! Snape Will get you! Or Filch!"  
  
"Oh they will both get me if I don't!"  
  
I just grabbed the first cloak I saw and slipped on my tennis shoes and ran out, the fat lady was asking me where I was going but I didn't mind. I just kept running. I had no idea where Dumbledore's office was- so I went to the next in charge. I was known as one of the fastest runners, that was helpful right now.  
  
"Professor McGonagall- Snape- Hurt- Get Dumbledore-"  
  
She looked at me- hair still messy I am sure wearing shorts, tank top, a cloak and tennis shoes out of breath barely breathing. I thought she was gonna ask what I was talking about but she didn't ask at all and just turned around and headed for what must have been Dumbledore's office. I then Ran outside to see a hurt Snape on the ground, moaning in pain.  
  
"Its alright, Dumbledore's coming, you'll be fine."  
  
I was still out of breath and he looked at me, but not with the look I usually saw it was a new look one of appreciation, mixed with some sort of love he felt towards me, I mean its not every student who would run outside in snow with shorts and a tank top on to save a teacher whom everyone hated. He put his head down and was still in great pain I could tell. I then heard the door open and professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were looking at him and me.  
  
"Get inside Katarina, you must be freezing" I knew this was a voice not to disobey- but I wanted to stay there, with him, make sure he was alright. I didn't move and then when they were both around him trying to lift him up. Dumbledore looked at me obviously knowing what I was thinking.  
  
"He will be fine, you should go"  
  
I turned and looked at Snape whom looked into my eyes, and I knew right then that the move I made wasn't a mistake. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, it was soft and nothing more than wanting him to be safe. I think it meant more to him. With one last glance at Snape whom throughout his pain, looked happy and sweet and McGonagall's look of worry and Dumbledore's look of satisfaction, I turned to the door and ran inside and went straight back to bed with the cloak still around me.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
wow they are getting it together now!! OK for those wonderful people writting reviews- Thanks so much- I have e-mailed you all and i would just like to give Beccs A thanks since she didn't give me an e-mail addy. If you are reading this and don't wanna write a review, just make a small review saying you want more chapters, cause if you aren't reading it- I'll stop writting. Although my friends at home are also chewing me out ;) For any that feel like reading it again for some reason- or know of places where i messed up( I fixed a whole bunch last night) please feel free to e- mail me Horsegirl4488@hotmail.com. Thats Besides the obvious facts about forgetting about Transfiguration, and care of magical creatures- She'll just have to fail her O.W.L.S for those classes- lol. and the part where Snape called her Miss Shuller Instead of Miss Smuller lol, I was thinking about her noticing and not saying anything but i didn't feel like it- so i just changed it. But i am having second thoughts..... no i'll just leave it. lol  
  
Ok enough of my stupid rambling ons and just to say next chaper should be coming soon! Updated 1-15-02 and chapter 9 should be up by 1-16 or 1-17. Thanks for reading! 


	8. Aftermath

I woke up the next morning. I am still in pain. I need to take my potion, and get ready. I must teach today I cannot let this take me down. She kissed me last night. She could have possibly save my life. Why? She didn't care about me. She hates me right? "Think I hate you guts!" Or maybe she doesn't. A knock on the door let me know that Dumbledore was there to ask me if I could teach. I knew the routine, too well for my comfort.  
  
"Come in Headmaster"  
  
"Hello Severus. I trust that since you are up, you will be teaching today?"  
  
"Yes, Yes I will be fine."  
  
"Are you sure, you are still in pain-immense pain."  
  
"I will be fine, I have been worse"  
  
"If it wasn't a Wednesday I would think you are only teaching to see Katarina."  
  
"Why would I do that'  
  
"Because you want to thank her for that kiss."  
  
"W-well that was inappropriate she should-should. Oh I don't know what! Yes I did enjoy that damn kiss. I loved it when I saw her run out, reassuring me, dressed in her pajamas out in the cold, She showed that she cared sir! She came and helped me when other people would have just laughed!"  
  
"Yes Severus, I know. And you must fully believe that she doesn't hate you know right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good, now remember you have your class with her tomorrow night, if you want to talk to her about that, then talk about it. If you don't get to her talents that will be fine, as long as you sort it out. With that I must go, I will see you at breakfast, Good-Bye."  
  
"Good bye"  
  
Why did he have to know everything? Where's that potion I need to be well before Thursday afternoon.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"YOU WHAT!?"  
  
"I k-kissed him..."  
  
"WHY!?"  
  
"I have no idea. I don't regret it. IF you must know."  
  
"So he was hurt and that's why you left. And then you got Mcgonagall whom got Dumbledore and then you went and kissed him!?"  
  
"Yeah just cause I dunno I wanted to know someone cared about him."  
  
"YOU CARE ABOUT HIM?!"  
  
"Yeah I guess, I practically can't wait till Thursday now."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"And if anyone finds out Hermione, You're dead"  
  
"OK I promise."  
  
"Good"  
  
"Come on lets go to breakfast. Can I not even tell Ron and Harry?"  
  
"No not yet"  
  
"You have been yawning a lot today, did you get enough sleep Kata?" Ron inferred.  
  
"Not really I had nightmares, I was awake for have the night."  
  
"Oh sorry, what were the nightmares about?"  
  
Why did he care!? Or ask geeze.  
  
"That my mum died."  
  
I made that lie trying to get him to shut up. So I said it sadly so it seemed like I didn't want to talk to him about it. That worked.  
  
"So what do you think you are gonna do in charms today Kata?" Harry asked helping get of the nightmare thoughts.  
  
"Don't know Don't care. I can't wait till DADA. That's gonna be fun!! I wonder what I'm gonna be doing though."  
  
"Hmm. Look at the time- we Have History OF Magic in A half-hour! We should go"  
  
I was getting up when I looked up at Snape, He looked horrible, I wish I could talk to him tonight.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly, and soon enough I was done with my homework and there was still an hour before curfew. I just told them that I wanted to walk around cause my legs and that I would be back soon enough. I gave Hermione a smile so she knew that I was going to see. Which might have been why she confronted me before I left.  
  
"You aren't going to seriously??"  
  
"Yes I am. Believe me after last night we really need to talk ok? And another thing I won't be gone long ok, like a half-hour, I am still tired from last night."  
  
"I can't belie-"  
  
"Believe it, and stop worrying ok?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Cya in a little while"  
  
"Bye."  
  
I went to the door, I was a lot more afraid now then I was just talking about leaving. I slowly brought my hand up and knocked,  
  
"Come in Headmaster."  
  
He sounded like he expected him. I opened the door.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you. It's just me. I wanted to see if you were feeling ok, you still looked horrible this morning."  
  
"I'm fine, do you need anything, Because I am busy!"  
  
"No sorry, sorry for caring. I see why need help with love, you shove it aside every time someone tries to give it to you."  
  
"You don't care. You shouldn't care. I'm no one to care for."  
  
"Everyone is someone to care for Professor Snape. Everyone should know that. Why do you think everyone hates you?"  
  
"Because, uhh, Because I'm-"  
  
"Yes because you are mean to everyone and yell at time and take away points. When the bell rings, they are out of here before the bell has stopped ringing. You have good reason to think no one cares. But no one cares because of the way you act. When I stood up to you. It wasn't for popularity, It was because I wanted you to know that someone wasn't afraid to like you, even if I didn't seem that way."  
  
I said that in two long breaths and was walking towards his desk where he was sitting correcting papers it seemed. I was looking him right in the eyes before I was done.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really Really"  
  
"I want to thank you now" He said it as though I just thanked him for something. "For last night, its not everyone that would come help me, I'm glad that you are the one that got the mind reading. And the K-kiss, that was totally unnecessary."  
  
"Was it? Did it not make you feel better?"  
  
"Well yes but then it made me feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Well then maybe we did it wrong."  
  
I leaned forward and so did he, and we kissed once more, it was better our soft lips touched. The end of it was when his clock rang out, I got up from him immediately to see a hurt Snape looking at me, I had just stopped our kiss but then I said  
  
"Ten o'clock, Sorry curfew, I have to get to bed"  
  
"You have five minutes, My clock is off"  
  
"Five minutes to get to bed, sorry again, cya tomorrow!"  
  
"Don't tell me you kissed him again!"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Gross"  
  
"You asked"  
  
"Did not! I told you not to tell me!"  
  
"Oh sorry, anyhow I am off to bed. Long night tomorrow."  
  
"Half hour! You were gone for an hour!"  
  
"Yeah well I sent a letter to me mum and then I went down there which took like ten minutes so I was really only there for like 20 minutes."  
  
"Yeah whatever"  
  
"GOOD NIGHT HERMIONE!!"  
  
"Good-night.."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
FInd out what happens tomarrow at potions and then her talents class!  
  
Updated on 1-16-02 chapter 10 by like 1-17 or 1-18 thanks! 


	9. Effects on Kisses

"Now I have two classes with him, one right after another. Yippee!"  
  
"I hope that was sarcastic."  
  
"All of it, I wish I could fake sick," I coughed.  
  
"That's A first Katarina not wanting to go to a potions class!"  
  
"Thanks for that observation Ron."  
  
"Come on, We have Defense Against The Dark Arts now."  
  
"He didn't even tell me what we are gonna do on lets see" I pulled out my new schedule. "Saturday"  
  
"Come on its time for lunch!" Said Ron whom was always eager for food.  
  
We were all talking about some stuff, mixed conversations when we noticed that Snape was gone at the head table.  
  
"Maybe he got fired." Harry inquired hopefully  
  
"Maybe he is sick! And then I won't have potions orrr my special talents class! Score!"  
  
"Or Maybe, He is standing right behind you wondering why you are talking about him."  
  
We all turned around to see Professor Snape glaring at us.  
  
"Miss Smuller, I am ashamed you don't want me to be teaching you your special talents."  
  
I couldn't speak, I had no idea what to say.  
  
"Very well then I will be waiting for you right after potions" then and walked off.  
  
"Kata," Hermione whispered in my ear, "You don't suppose he can read your mind do you?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
I looked at the head table where Snape was now sitting no doubt being pestered by the other teachers.  
  
"Miss Smuller, you are doing it wrong you pour it in like this!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Don't be 'sorry' Just do it right!" His voice boomed and it made several people scared to hear it.  
  
Me on the other hand didn't flinch and didn't even move to far away from him when we came over.  
  
I was or as Hermione told me doing just fine in potions, and coming from her, even if she is my friend, that's a big compliment. The next thing I heard from him was a compliment, I think. Even though Hermione paired up with Ron and I paired up with Harry, We were both doing the work.  
  
"Excellent Miss Smuller! It has turned the right color indeed, your second lesson, and you almost have things down, whom is you partner? Harry?! That should congratulate you more."  
  
His voice was still cold and mean, but that had nothing to do with it, he was praising a Gryffindor!  
  
"Time to clean up everyone"  
  
"See ya later."  
  
"Yeah good luck."  
  
"You won't be needing luck Miss Smuller"  
  
"Call me Kata or Katarina, I don't like the Miss Smuller thingy"  
  
"I am to call you Miss Smuller, and that's what I'll do."  
  
"Fine, What are you doing?"  
  
"Finding non-breakable items."  
  
"For me to throw at you?"  
  
"If you do that you will be gone before I can say Unwandium."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Do you know how to lift things, First of all?"  
  
"Umm I dunno I have done a few things on purpose, but I just stare at them"  
  
"OK well for you to lift them you need to concentrate, if you blink or look away it will fall down. You need to stare at it and in you mind see it flying. Try this book."  
  
He pointed at a book and it flew up just as she wanted.  
  
"Excellent, and now put it back down."  
  
And she did.  
  
"Again Excellent."  
  
We continued working until the clock struck 5 and he decided we should practice mind reading.  
  
"I'm gonna be reading your thoughts?"  
  
"Yes is there a problem?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Good, Now to read thoughts you need the same main thing, Concentration. Now lets try it, What am I thinking right now?"  
  
She thought hard and all she could think of was roses.  
  
"Miss Smuller?"  
  
"All I'm thinking about is roses?"  
  
"Correct, and your thinking why would a guy dressed in black, be thinking of red roses? Am I not correct?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah you are.."  
  
"You didn't know I could read you mind, how do you think I sent that help message to you. You didn't really think about it? Ok."  
  
"Why are you being so nice?"  
  
"So nice?"  
  
"Well usually you are the guy that came back from hell to teach potions."  
  
"Do you think those kisses had no effect on me?"  
  
"Well I didn't suppose they would"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Did you like them? I mean did you like me giving them to you?"  
  
"Well.. Yeah I did."  
  
"Good cause I liked them too."  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"OK? Do you like me?"  
  
"I don't think I could live without you."  
  
I was shocked, basically I couldn't speak. Then the clock struck 6.  
  
"You have an hour before dinner to start your work, I suggest you go."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
I picked up my stuff and was walking towards the door, when I knew I couldn't leave. I dropped my stuff on the table and turned around to run to him but he was already halfway towards me, I ran to him still and collapsed in his arms and hugged him. He smelled like earth, not what you would have expected. I looked at his eyes which were so kind and understanding. I bent upwards and we kissed once again. His arms comforted me and supported me. My hands found their way to his hair, which was nice, not greasy and we hugged once more before he let me go. That was probably the best moment of my life.  
  
"Same here" I smiled and turned away and left the room thinking about what had happened and how much I loved it.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"You are alive!!"  
  
"Thanks Harry for the support. Yeah I am alive and well."  
  
"Good we were just going to work on our Charms work."  
  
"Ok cool"  
  
The rest of the night went fast and I found myself in bed by 9 o'clock quite early for me.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
La la la they are in love! doot do doo!  
  
Please tell me you are still reading them otherwise I will stop uploading them! Beware! ;) Love you all thanks so much for the reviews i do get!!  
  
Sorry about uploading twice, Updated on 1-17-02 capter 11 when i have 9 reviews hehehe 


	10. Screams and Truths Of The Night

Screams And Truths Of the Night  
  
I woke up and looked around. This felt different. It smelled different. A fire was lit in the corner. Someone or something moved next to me. I screamed but when I saw who was next to me I screamed and fell out of the bed on the floor with a bump.  
  
"Are you alright Miss Smuller?"  
  
"How? Why? Am I here? In your bed?!!"  
  
"You can probably apparate."  
  
"But, but how?"  
  
"I don't really want to tell you."  
  
"Why the hell not?! TELL ME!"  
  
"I will tell her Severus, she has a right to know." A familiar voice spoke out.  
  
"Please do, Headmaster."  
  
"Katarina, you can probably apparate by desire. Would that explain why you ended up in Severus's bed?"  
  
No one spoke for awhile, but actions took place. Snape got off the bed he was sitting on and sat on the floor beside me. He then put his arms around me and I could help but fall against him and cry. I don't really know why I was or why I wanted too, but I needed to. I wanted him to comfort me, and he did. I think that was the first time I truly loved him. When I thought he would pull away he pulled me closer. He hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head and said in a voice I never heard him use, so nice and calm, "Its alright." I rocked in his arms and he made me feel safe.  
  
"You must go to your room-" Dumbledore spoke next. "if anyone noticed you missing-"  
  
"Horrible things would happen." I was wiping off my tears and letting Snape comfort me more.  
  
"Yes, I will leave you two alone but remeber-"  
  
"Yes I know Headmaster."  
  
"Good night then"  
  
As he was leaving he pulled me tighter to his body, he could tell i was shivering.  
  
"Are you sure you are alright Miss Smuller, you fell pretty hard."  
  
"Call me Katarina or I leave"  
  
"Then you must call me Severus."  
  
"Er- Ok."  
  
"Are you mad at me? For hugging you?"  
  
"How could I be?"  
  
"Honestly, I want to kiss you right now"  
  
"Then do it."  
  
He leaned forward and gave me a kiss that was so soft, and yet so passionate. I was in his arms, and he was so warm and comforting.  
  
"I'll walk you to you room, be most unfortunate if Peeves caught you alone."  
  
"Thank-you"  
  
He gave me a hand up and helped me to my feet, I smiled to him as he interlocked my hand into his.  
  
"Why did you cry tonight? That's why i thought you were mad."  
  
"I don't always know, depression or something. I didn't think i would ever had that here. I was hoping it would be a fresh start or something. I wasn't ever the student my parents wanted."  
  
"What did they want of you?"  
  
"To be perfect. Absolutely Perfect. Straight A's in everything. Like my brother. Or even B's would have satisfied them. But no, I have to be the mostly above average kid who happens to suck at math. I have been at the end Severus. I don't know what you would call it, but i have been at the end, knife at the wrists. The only thing that saved me was horses, I guess, or friends i think i had one or two at that time. People never understood why I should be sad, I was a good student, and pretty- or so my friends said. I only had one boyfriend and usually never had more than one friend. The whole school was my enemy."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't. Didn't kill yourself."  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
"look you are a great student, you have little flaws for starting two and a half years after everyone else. Yes you will get to start new here, how many friends do you have right now? or easier enemies?"  
  
"The whole Slytherin team."  
  
"They hate everyone though"  
  
"Except you. Your a Slytherin and you don't hate me, right?"  
  
"No, no. But back to what I was saying. You have started out new and you have the chance to be perfect and be better."  
  
Then we finally got to the portrait of the fat lady and I knew we took the long way around. I didn't care. I told him the truth about my background. Now how was I to get his out of him?  
  
"Good Night Katarina"  
  
"Good Night Sev"  
  
"Sev?"  
  
"Yeah Sev"  
  
He laughed and pulled me close to give me a kiss. With a gasp from the fat lady. he hugged me and we said goodnight once more.  
  
I got into bed a silently as possible, but not silent enough.  
  
"Where have you been!?" Herminone said in the mom-like whisper.  
  
"Hermione you will be a good mom."  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU!"  
  
"I was in the bathroom"  
  
"For 2 hours?!"  
  
Holey shit i was in his room for 2 hours?!?  
  
"Er- I'll tell you tomorrow.'  
  
I hope she forgets by then.  
  
"Fine! Night" 


	11. Spring Vacation

Spring Break  
  
I think I love her, I know I love her. She's tall not skinny but not fat. And the red hair, which I have heard is really brown underneath something called hair dye. Hell she was tall, taller than most of the guys and her past. So sad, her parents expected too much. It was only two am. She had apparated into my bed around 12. I could bring myself to wake her.  
  
I need to go to bed, I can get a few more hours.  
  
********************************************************  
  
I woke up around 6 am. I got dressed and went downstairs, first teacher I ran into was the one I wanted to run into.  
  
"Professor Mcgonagall?"  
  
"Yes Katarina, what are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore, if it would be alright?"  
  
"Yes of course follow me."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"You may but I might not answer."  
  
"Good answer, Why do you want to see him?"  
  
"Just because of something last night. That's all I am going to say, you will have to ask him if you want to know more."  
  
"Alright. Wait here," She walked over to some sort of Gargoyle I think and whispered a password.  
  
"Come right in, Up the stairs. Second door on the right."  
  
"Thanks so much."  
  
I went up a straight staircase and then went to the second door on the right and knocked.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Katarina, headmaster."  
  
The door then opened an he looked out with a smile.  
  
"I wondered when you would come here. Come in! Come in! Have a seat."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What do you want to ask me about?"  
  
"Hermione saw that I was gone for two hours. What do I tell her?"  
  
"Tell her you were with me, If she wants to know more, tell her its private, Because it is."  
  
"Ok, thanks. And uhh what about me and Severus?"  
  
"Keep your relationship as private as possible. If anything leaks out you will have to admit it, but you know what they are going to expect if they see you together."  
  
"That we are having sex, yes I am not dumb. No one can have a relationship with out having sex anymore."  
  
"Exactly. Hermione is wondering where you are, you should go."  
  
"Ok thanks. Thanks for everything."  
  
"It's no problem."  
  
As I was walking back to class no doubt Severus grabbed me and put his hands over my eyes.  
  
"Guess who!"  
  
I never knew he could be so nice and friendly.  
  
"Ummm Harry!"  
  
"Nope, could Harry even reach your eyes?"  
  
"Oh yeah Ron!"  
  
"Nope sorry. One more try"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
He laughed so sweetly and turned me around and kissed me.  
  
"Shh, our 'relationship' is to be secretive."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Dumbledore"  
  
"Ohok. I have to go anyway, I'll see ya at breakfast."  
  
His kissed me once again and walked off, and I walked upstairs.  
  
"Now where were you!"  
  
"Just talking to Dumbledore, Please you don't need to be my mother."  
  
"I'm just worried that's all, I mean if Snape saw you walking around!"  
  
I wanted to tell her that if Snape saw me around he would probably kiss me.  
  
"Where were you last night, you said you would tell me."  
  
"Just Well I needed to talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"Why"  
  
"Reasons you might never know."  
  
"Er- ok. They posted the dates for Spring Vacation. It's from March 23 to April 6."  
  
"Sweet, I might be able to have a B-day party with my friends!"  
  
"When's your B-day again?"  
  
"April 4th, If you can come I'll invite you"  
  
"Ok great, so you are probably going home?"  
  
"Yeah since we have 2 weeks off I might even be able to go back and see my teachers at school too."  
  
"Fun!"  
  
"And see Mike."  
  
"Your boyfriend?"  
  
"Er-Yeah"  
  
I really had dumped him before I left, I don't think he believed me. Truthfully I didn't really know we were going out. I just liked being with him, like Sev. The fact that he was a teacher was weird too, I'm not sure anyone knew we hung out together. I erased these thoughts from my mind and decided to write my mom a letter about the vacation, since I was all ready for school.  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
How's the muggle world there? Guess what they posted the dates for spring vacation already! It's from March 23 to April 6, So I'll be home for my Birthday!! And since we have two weeks off I was wondering if I could have my party while I was there? And maybe my new friend Hermione? She could travel by floo. Hey maybe I could go to school too? And see how school is going? Pleasssse?!?!?! I would love it! Thanks mom! Also here's my birthday list:  
  
+ A new Bow! PLEASE!  
  
+ Aluminum Arrows  
  
+ Leather Quiver  
  
+ Arm Guard  
  
+ Summer Riding pants  
  
+ Horse stuff  
  
+ Broomstick  
  
Also could you send me candy pop or even gum! I am starving for sugar here!! Hey you can plan my party whenever but please invite:  
  
DeAnna  
  
Jennie  
  
Alicia's  
  
Carrie  
  
Jill  
  
And Kathy.  
  
Thanks A bunch. Say Hi to Nana, Ryan, Jessica and Aunt Sarah and Uncle Steve.  
  
Bye Remember I love you!  
  
Kayla- I mean Katarina  
  
I signed the envelope and went and had Thunder send it to her and there was still a half-hour till breakfast.  
  
I went back to the common room and tried to play some chess with Ron. I'm afraid I lost terribly, and then we went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
The rest of the day went quickly full of lessons and homework and then went down for dinner. The owls came in with the mail and thunder was trying to carry a large package. It dropped in my lap with a thump.  
  
Dear Katarina  
  
Be careful how you sign your name, I told you to leave you old name behind. I have organized everything for you, you can go to school Tuesday and then have your party after, then you can have a family party on the 5th. The night before you go back ok? And I owled Hermione's parents and then I'll tell you later. I sent you some things and you can't expect me to get you a bow and a broomstick! What happened to the usual 'Horse' on the list? Your dad will be home soon so I have to go, I'll talk to you later.  
  
Love Mom.  
  
After that I tore open the package to find 6 cans of my favorite Soda pop, still cold! I laughed in delight to see bars of chocolate and all sorts of my favorite treats. I gave a can to Hermione, and one for Ron and Harry to share. Then Hermione and me decided to shake them and have them spray everywhere! We all laughed as we wiped off as much as we could with our napkins. Naturally, everyone that wasn't a muggle-born was wondering what the hell was going on. I didn't notice Professor Dumbledore coming behind them.  
  
"May I have a can? I so do love Muggle soda pop."  
  
"Of course here"  
  
"Thanks so much."  
  
He winked and then walked back to the head table. We then let out a cheer and the opened one of the huge chocolate bars. And passed it around the table and it soon was time to go.  
  
"BED! Finally it has been a long day!" 


	12. Plans

Plans  
  
By March the only after-school class I had was my 'Special' talents class which changed to Monday and Friday nights. I got to practice apparating by apparating into his room every night, I still missed him a lot though, and our meetings were short ad so no one would get suspicious. I usually showed up around 9pm but I was bored so I showed up a few minutes early only finding him with his sleeves rolled up and a look of anger in his face. The mark on his arm, I had seen it in a book. I shouted this words, and some tears fell down my face.  
  
"You are a? NO! YOU CAN'T BE! ITS NOT TRUE!"  
  
"I am not anymore, Please listen. It was the worst decision of my life!"  
  
"You followed him? You followed Voldemort?!"  
  
"Thats why I was gone. Thats why I returned in pain. Please, please forgive me."  
  
"I don't need to forgive you! Just tell me, the truth, how many people have you killed?"  
  
"Katarina, I have killed none, I was too weak to, he banished me but he still haunts me through this mark."  
  
"What are you doing for spring vacation?"  
  
"Probabaly grading papers, and reading some books, why?"  
  
"Because my mom said it was alright if you want to come home with me and hang out with me, if you want."  
  
"Did you tell your mom that I am 22 and your teacher?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"She still allows me?"  
  
"She allowed Mike- he was 26"  
  
"I'm still not sure"  
  
"Come ON! You said you wanted to watch me ride, you said you wanted to shoot arrows with me, I said i wanted you to come see my school and friends and family!"  
  
"What will your friends think?"  
  
"That I finally have a man that treats me right."  
  
"Unlike Mike?"  
  
"He only wanted sex, I barely even kissed him. I never liked him, I never even loved him"  
  
"So you want me to go and curse him?"  
  
"Exactly, and I'll throw him against the wall"  
  
I winked at him and we were both laughing.  
  
"So are you going to come?"  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
"Sev?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does it always hurt?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok, Night"  
  
"Already? I miss you everyday you know"  
  
"You know i miss you too."  
  
"Katarina, I love you."  
  
"Severus, I love you too."  
  
"You called me Severus."  
  
"Yes I did. Do you prefer that?"  
  
"I thought of a name for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Catty- or what i would have called you at the begining of this year"  
  
"I see," I was laughing. "Do you mind Sev?"  
  
"No, I don't at all."  
  
"I'm going now."  
  
"Bye"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Professor Dumbledore please."  
  
"Yes Katarina"  
  
I knocked on the door.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Let me guess you want to know if its ok for Severus to go with you on Spring Vacation?"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Its fine with me."  
  
"Great thanks a bunch!!"  
  
"Good Night Katarina."  
  
"Good Night!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
What should I get her for her Birthday. Its too soon for a ring, and her mother already got her a bow and a broomstick. An invisibility cloak? Or maybe a ring. A horse is way out of the question.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
hehehe what will he get her?  
  
Again FF makes me mad  
  
It won't let me upload this  
  
  
  
Its empty  
  
  
  
I THINK NOT!  
  
Am i doing something wrong?  
  
If i am tell me please! 


	13. Mysterious Calls

Mysterious Calls  
  
"This is Cody, Cody this is Severus."  
  
"Er- UH Hi Cody."  
  
Severus made a small face but smiled and petted cody.  
  
"I'm gonna go..." His hand touched the stall door.  
  
"If you go out there they will only ask you questions you don't want to answer, believe me." He made a move back towards me, I told him the truth, when Mike came- Hell that was a nightmare...."Here this is a curry comb, you brush in circles."  
  
"Now I am going to do a canter, thats a three beat gait."  
  
I eased cody into his smooth canter, it was as nice as usual.  
  
"Great transition Kayla!" Her instructor yelled.  
  
Shit she called me Kayla. Please don't hear- please don't hear.  
  
"Ok i'm gonna do one more walk to canter and then we are done."  
  
"Alright"  
  
He looked amazingly cold for a man that lived in the dungeons. Winter barely ended in South Dakota.  
  
"Good boy! Have fun Severus?"  
  
"Uh sure yeah."  
  
I laughed and smiled.  
  
"Lets go i'm freezing!"  
  
  
  
"These car things are really amazing from muggles."  
  
"Yeah, the pollute the world amazingly!"  
  
Even my mom laughed at this.  
  
"Whats for dinner mom?"  
  
"Chicken Cordon Bleu, your favorite still?"  
  
"Yeah it is!"  
  
Dinner could not have been much worse. Everyone was asking him everything, Jessica more than anyone.  
  
"Do you two sleep together."  
  
I knew which way she ment, and Severus probabaly did too, thank goodness he liked yelling at kids he was great on Jessica.  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because that Is unacceptable."  
  
"Do you Make out?"  
  
"That if for us to know and for you to not know."  
  
"Jessica sweetie, eat your dinner."  
  
My mom said that, my dad didn't notice anything was going on, probably think about work or some book or just deep thought about nothing. Then my mom started the question game.  
  
"So what do you teach?"  
  
"Potions."  
  
"Ah I see."  
  
She could make anything sound disaproving. I pushed my chair back whe i noticed Severus was done.  
  
"Do you two want anything?"  
  
"No we are fine."  
  
"Oh Kay-Katarina, there is a list of people that called you today by the phone."  
  
"Ok mum" I picked up the piece of paper. "Mom this can't be right there are like 20 names on here."  
  
"No thats all from today."  
  
"holy shit."  
  
"What hun?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
I went up to my room with the list still in my hands and my face in disbelief. These were not all my friends. Most of them were popluar. I decided to call my real friends back. They all went the the same- I can go to your party, hows school going, got any new friends, boyfriends? when are you coming to school, you'll never believe- and so on. Now when i called the other people on my list they almost went the same way only i talked less, I have no idea why they were calling me at all. They all said they could wait to see me on Wednesday. Mikes name was on the list, but I didn't bother calling him. Severus sat paiently on the bed.  
  
"Find out why they called you?"  
  
"Just making sure I'm there on Wednesday so the can do something, do doubt."  
  
"So let me get this straight. You want me at school on Wednesday but not at your party that night."  
  
"Correct, are you sure you are ok with that?"  
  
"Yeah thats fine,"  
  
"I'm going to bed."  
  
"OK night,"  
  
"Curse my sister if she comes near you."  
  
I smiled and then kissed him. He went down stairs to the guest room and I was already asleep. 


	14. Morning Fights and Archery

Morning Fights and Archery  
  
"Morning Kata"  
  
"Morning. Is Severus up yet?"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"Morning Sev"  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
We kissed, I could practically hear my mothers hate.  
  
"So what do you have planned for today?" My mom asked hoping to break up ths kiss.  
  
"Just some archery stuff. Thats ok right?"  
  
"Of course, you are planning to eat aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe we'll walk over to Ryans and eat something."  
  
"You will not! You will eat a breakfast here!"  
  
"OK, Ok, geeze."  
  
"Don't take that tone with me!"  
  
"What tone!"  
  
"THAT TONE!"  
  
"I'm outta here."  
  
I grabbed his hand wanting his love, when he squeezed back I could tell that he was saying to me, its alright.  
  
"Good morning hun."  
  
"Morning Dad."  
  
"Good Morning Kata's dad,"  
  
He tried to say something else but i pulled him away from that situation.  
  
"No need to be nice, he always acts like the 'Perfect' dad around people. Here," I took the bow and pushed it into his stomach. "Carry this."  
  
"OK"  
  
"Thanks." I finished tying my shoes and strung the bow and put it across my stomach.  
  
"Arrows?"  
  
"They are outside."  
  
I then went out and set up the target, I had ten arrows, and I shot every single one of them into the target 3 times, once I hit 8 in and once i hit 7.  
  
"Wow you are really good."  
  
"Practice makes perfect- wanna try?"  
  
"Not really, I'd probably shoot a cat."  
  
"We have too many anyhow."  
  
"You are evil."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
I smiled and we kissed. Gosh I loved him- If i were never to see him again, I would die.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
I had just joked about him coming to watch her. I told Dumbledore how good of rider she was but still him coming to watch her ride. I was going to tell her today but after that fight with her mom she needed a day to cool off. Last night she apparated down to my room. It was the first time She slept in my room since the first night she apparated. She just cryed in my lap and then fell asleep. If her mother knew, she would have killed us both.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Ok pretty short chapter, I just can't wait till she goes to school. oh and everyone calling her Kayla isn't a mistake ;) pretty short just wanted to get her mothers hate in and the fact Sev will do most anything she says and that Kata is really depressed. 


	15. School Days

School Days  
  
She came in my room every night that week and I had a feeling her mother knew by then. She always spent the night crying in my room and forced me to cover up my scar, she always hated seeing it. The days went on as usual too, riding in the morning archery in the afternoon, and the night with me. The day after her party Dumbledore was coming an I still haven't told her. The fifth I was going to see the whole family, including her grandmother, too bad no one was to know of this otherwise Dumbledore would have wanted to come, I should wrap her present sometime soon, I hope she likes it....  
  
************************************************************  
  
"I have to go.."  
  
"NO! You promised!"  
  
"I'll take ou out for luch then. Ok? Please I will be back."  
  
"Come early, otherwise my friends will think i am lying."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
We kissed and i heard my sister groaned.  
  
Sev thought- Shes jealous.  
  
Kata thought- who wouldn't be?  
  
"We better get going"  
  
"Come on I want to be fashionably late! not early!"  
  
"They requested you come early,"  
  
"they? or Mike?"  
  
"They are going to have a party for you during homeroom."  
  
"Really?! Wow fun, Hey Jennie and DeAnna are catching a ride with us straight here and helping decorate and stuff, that cool?"  
  
"Sounds like even if i say no they would come."  
  
"Well we could always drive off from them and have them running behind us," I gave a wink and grabbed my sweatshirt and jumped into the car.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Welcome Back!" Said Mrs. Anderson, my Algebra teacher and most likly my favorite.  
  
"Thanks- seen mike?"  
  
"Same as always in love."  
  
"I don't er- love him or like him, I kinda wanted to stay as far away from him as i could."  
  
"Oh, got another man?"  
  
"Yep, hes taking me out for lunch, I'll make sure you meet him."  
  
"Who?" My science teacher Mr. Kranyt joined in, oh no, everyone knew mike and him were good friends.  
  
"er-"  
  
"Kayla's new boyfriend!"  
  
"Oh- Mike will be sa-"  
  
"Yeah I know, bet he'll be crying."  
  
"Hes been missing you, really he has."  
  
"Thats too bad then isn't it?"  
  
"Hes upstairs if you wanna see him, in his classroom you know."  
  
"I hope he stays up there, quite uncomfortable you know."  
  
"He'll be at the party" Mrs. Anderson said.  
  
"Thanks so much! I'm not really the person to have a party thrown for, I mean I didn't really have that many friends."  
  
"Really? Yesterday some of them made a banner for you in study hall."  
  
"Were they forced to? I mean I am still a kid, I have been forced to sign those..."  
  
"No they just came and asked for paper and markers, here its right over there,"  
  
When I looked at the banner I was suprised to see the popular kids name on it, none of my real friends wrote on it. This is really weird, calling me and now making a 'Welcome Back' banner?  
  
"Oh look they are coming in now,"  
  
The first person I saw was a popular girl named Megan, the head of the truope you might call her.  
  
"Look you guys! Shes here!"  
  
"A whole bunch of the popluar dizy blonde haired anerexic girls came up to me and were hugging me. It took like 10 minutes for them all to hug me and say how much they missed me. Which they probably didn't, did they find out I was rich or what? I saw my friend over their permed dumb hair as they were hugging me, and I felt bad, I felt like i was leaving them out. Then I saw Mike. He smiled at me but I just turned away. Finally prying the last girl off me, I went and saw my real friends whom I hugged and said I was sorry for what they were doing to me. They understood and we talked for awhile before MIke came up and kissed me on the neck. I spun around and wanted to slap him but he didn't know but when he bent over to kiss me and I dodged him, he looked pretty suprised.  
  
"Baby, whats wrong?"  
  
"Look I told you we were over before I left."  
  
"I thought you were joking,"  
  
"Well I wasn't"  
  
I turned around and began chatting again with my friends.  
  
"So where were we?"  
  
"Nice move, except, you should have slapped him."  
  
"The last time i did that, worse things happened."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you later."  
  
************************************************************  
  
The rest of the day went like usual, except every popluar girl wanted to sit by me, and i told them to go away cause i was sitting by my friends. They didn't even care. I could have told them to go slit their wrists and they would have. A nice feeling power is. I spent the day not only avoiding teachers that said Great Job! Great to Have you Back! and other things, I spent the day avoiding mike and the 'popular' group. I had Mikes class, Adanced Language Arts, Right before lunch- When Sev would be arriving.  
  
"And so you homework for today is write a page response on how we treat the metally challenged. You have about 5 minutes to get started, I suggest you use your time. Kayla you can just er- read a book."  
  
"Hello, I'm looking for Katarina Smuller, they said she was up here."  
  
It was Sev. And he called me Katarina. This should be fun.  
  
"Katarina Smuller? Never heard of her."  
  
"He means me."  
  
Whispers broke out.  
  
"Oh is this your new boyfriend." Mike Laughed. "He doesn't even know your real name." He laughed louder. No one else was laughing though.  
  
"See you guys after lunch- k? bye. Hey Sev." I hugged him and my friend DeAnna let out an ow,ow! then We were all laughing and Sev smiled. MIke wasn't laughing now though.  
  
"KAYLA MILLER, IN YOUR SEAT I HAVEN'T DISMISSED YOU!"  
  
The face on Sev was one i couldn't describe, must be the reason I was not to say my real name.  
  
"Oh mike, put your jealously behind you." I went to leave, i needed to tell Sev the truth.  
  
"Is your real name kayla, Kayla miller?!"  
  
"Er- yeah. I'm sorry my mom told me I had to take up a fake name, that I was not to use Katarina any where in the witch world."  
  
"For good reason!"  
  
"Why, Please i have no idea why!"  
  
"Your grandmother is Edna Miller right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well she is said to have defeated Voldemort in his first fall."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I guess your mother did not want you to be like Harry Potter and made you change your name. I mean your whole familys Gentic path is in a book in the restricted section, but most witches and wizards know. Which would explain why you had no idea if the book was in the restricted section."  
  
"Me? In a book?!"  
  
"Yes, she had powers like yours too, I should have known. Do you know if Dumbledore knows?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"He also knew your grandmother, she chose to leave the wizarding world behind though, I think they went to school together, How old is she?"  
  
"85"  
  
"Yes yes, He was oldere than her but they were once at hogwarts together,"  
  
"Wicked,"  
  
"I guess." He smiled. "Lets talk of better things- such as lunch?"  
  
"Oh one minute you have to meet some people."  
  
"fun"  
  
"Sarcastic as always,"  
  
"Of course."  
  
We walked down the stairs and met my other teachers and when class was out my other friends we then had lunch and returned to school, I left him with a kiss that unfourtantly Mike had to see.  
  
"Why the hell do you like him?!"  
  
"Why does it matter!"  
  
"Can he not even speak for you?"  
  
"You could speak for all of us, if you wanted, got a big enough mouth."  
  
"Kat-"  
  
"Sev I know, I'll keep my hands at my side,"  
  
"Oh yeah, cause you might punch me, I'm scared!"  
  
"MIke Shut Up! You are so stupid you always think that you are so hot, that i was such a idiot for letting you go, Maybe if you treated me better we wouldn't have broke up. But no, you need to treat me like a bitch you asshole! Erg, JUST LEAVE ME AND SEV ALONE!"  
  
"Or what"  
  
"Or i will do things unexplainable."  
  
"Kat-"  
  
"SEV! I won't believe me! I would be as dead as him!"  
  
"you think you can kill me, KAYLA?" He empashied Kayla and looked at sev  
  
"If you don't believe her, believe me, If she didn't kill you, you would want to die. now leave us alone before she proves it." He said that all in his powerful scaring children voice. Which worked for Mike as he walked off, leaving everyone else in stares looking at me and sev. I'll give them something to stare at.  
  
"I'll miss you,"  
  
We kissed.  
  
"See you tomarrow kat."  
  
"I love you,"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He opened the door out, I kissed and hugged him once more and whispered bye as he walked outside.  
  
I was late for Science but seeing as everyone was staring at me they were too. I went and sat down and everyone stared awwwing, and some cheered and some said Ow, Ow! I laughed, no doubt the best day of school in my life.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
This took me way over an hour to write and so i didn't bother to correct it, I don't care, if you do I don't care either. You find out why people call her kayla!! hehehe long chapter, but Potions Class is still my favorite. 


	16. Dumbledore's Observations

Dumbledore's Observations  
  
"OK, now which movies have hot guys in them? we want those!"  
  
"Wouldn't 'Sev' mind?" DeAnna asked with a smile  
  
"Well don't tell him!"  
  
"Nice Kayla, nice" Jennie added  
  
"Here check him out."  
  
"What a hottie! Does he take his shirt off in the movie?"  
  
"I don't think so,"  
  
"Put it back!"  
  
We finally decided on three movies, one of which we would barely watch, but it was always fun. We got back and then started decorating a bit but my friends were already showing up so we stopped trying and decided it was good enough.  
  
"Heard you made out with your boyfriend right in front of everyone! Where was I?!"  
  
"You shouted a mike, Go Girl!"  
  
"You boyfriend- well uh- Hes different"  
  
"Ok who wants some popcorn?!"  
  
"WE DOO!!!"  
  
We actully watched all the movies and opened my presents, I got some horse stuff some gel pens and lotion stuff, basically girl stuff from them.  
  
I don't think we really got any sleep that night so I don't really remember how but after they left in the morning I had cleaned up and ate lunch. I woke up in the guestroom like usual and sev was stroking my hair.  
  
"How was the party?"  
  
"Eh- ook I guess."  
  
" you have been sleeping all day, so I'm guessing you didn't sleep at all last night?"  
  
"Correct!"  
  
"Nice"  
  
"Yep, what time is it?"  
  
"Its 10pm on Friday the 29th"  
  
"OK so i have riding tomorrow."  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"Why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"I'm not really sure."  
  
"Well come join me then"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Sev woke me up with a kiss, personally, the best way to wake up.  
  
"mmm. time?"  
  
"7am"  
  
"OK."  
  
I got up and went to go upstairs and change when he ccame up behind me and hugged me.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know I know, but I need to get ready ok?"  
  
"Sorry just felt like being with you."  
  
I turned around and kissed him once more, I loved everything about him.  
  
"I'll be back I'm only going two flights up"  
  
"Ok fine."  
  
I went and changed and went in the kitchen to make some hot chocolate to bring with me. My mom was there.  
  
"How long have you been sleeping with him?"  
  
"In his bed or having sex?"  
  
"Both"  
  
"about a full week now, and never."  
  
"Ok, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You would have killed me."  
  
"True."  
  
"Why aren't you killing me now?" I put the water in the microwave.  
  
"I'm not sure. I guess I relized you two really do love each other."  
  
"ah, one more thing"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me grandma defeated Voldemort?"  
  
"erum, that, I just, I'm not sure. I didn't think you should know, who told you?"  
  
"Severus, when I was called Kayla Miller."  
  
"You are to keep your other name at school k?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yep, SEVERUS!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Time to go hun."  
  
"Ok"  
  
I got to the barn and went and grabbed Codys halter, It wasn't till we got to the pasture that Dumbledore arrived.  
  
"I would have thought you would get here earlier Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Yes, sorry, got a little behind."  
  
"Katarina, I never told you that he was coming-"  
  
"Oh please Sev, I have two things that let me find out. Number one, A womans touch letting me know something was bothering, and Number two, Mind- reading to let me know what was bothering you. I hope you'll enjoy my ride to day Headmaster."  
  
"I am sure I will."  
  
They both hung around me as I groomed, tacked, and mounted in fear of being asked more questions than the wanted to be asked. They then took thier seats and watched me. I did a demostration for them and told them everything I was doing, they seemed to enjoy it. While I was walking him out they both came and walked next to me.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, did you go to school with my grandmother?"  
  
"Yes I did, I heard you learned your life story a few days ago, what I didn't know was that I was mentioned."  
  
"Slightly, just that Severus said that you two possibly went to school together."  
  
"Well yes we did, I was a bit older than her though. Will you look at the time, sorry you two, I must be going."  
  
"Goodbye Headmaster"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
She has stopped crying at night now, her mother knows now, she must not care. It seems as though the fights between them have stopped.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
ERGH! *hits herself* I had a fun way for her mother to find out! Oh well bein a ditz i ruined that, oh well this works too. If you a fan of lord of the rings I have another story too, if you are interested. :) Short chapter again, but it still took the same amount of time... weird... got to go write 18! bye!! 


	17. The Gifts

The rest of the week went on a usual again, a more cheerful time though, not hearing Kata fall asleep crying. I got a letter a few days after Dumbledore watched Kata ride, It enclosed a letter from him,  
  
iDear Severus,  
  
I was most pleased with Katarina's ride on Saturday so I have finally made a decision on getting a horse or two for the school. If Katarina agrees that it. I thought maybe we could have her teach lessons upon the horse and then for her work she could keep the horse al summer. Let her read this letter and then owl me back.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. Give Katarina a happy birthday from me.  
  
P.P.S Tell Edna hello from me too/i  
  
I went and gave her the letter at once, She was so happy, and told me to tell him that she would love too. That would make me happy, she would be by hogwarts everyday to visit that horse, and of course, me.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
My mom wasn't that happy when i told her, but i think it grew on her. I went to bed early. Tomarrow was the last day here and my birthday party! I wonder, what was Sev getting me. I hugged him tight and curled up in his arms and he just kissed me, no words were needed. I t was technically my birthday but I only got one present, a Firebolt, which was considered unacceptable for the party tomarrow.  
  
The day went normal but the afternoon everyone was busy decorating the room and making food and me and Sev were on the couch watching T.V. when my aunt and uncle showed up.  
  
"Well, Well, Kayla, whos this new guy?"  
  
"His name is Severus,"  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you to, Sevrus,"  
  
"Its Severus,"  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
Dinner was great and my day couldn't have gotten better, that is after i opened my presents.  
  
"Ok, this one is from mom and dad, Looks kinda big, and it isn't, it isn't oh yes it is!! A BRAND NEW BOW!! THANK YOU THANKS SO MUCH!!!!"  
  
"Your welcome hun."  
  
"OK, this one is from Sev,"  
  
"Nope sorry this one is for last!" He snatched it from my hands.  
  
"OK, ok one from Sarah and Steve," I unwrapped a box with some more horse stuff, paper and pens.  
  
I unwrapped 20 arrows from my brother, who couldn't be there, and a quiver from my sister. My parents also got me an arm gaurd. My cousin got me some lip gloss and a CD too.  
  
My grandmother gave me the usual $100 and had an note in the card that she had something else for me but it would have to wait till after my aunt, uncle, and cousins left.  
  
Now for what Severus got me. Too many words to describe it, one most of all- beautiful. It was a necklace, on a gold chain lay a diamond pendant, in the middle the words said, i  
  
I love you,  
  
And I always will,  
  
Keep this near to your heart,  
  
And i'll be near you forever./i  
  
"Oh Severus! Its beautiful!"  
  
"Les see it!" I passed it around, and while they were gazing at it i turned and kissed Severus the best that I could. The whole family smiled, the considered it cute. I considered it romantic. The rest of the evening went by quicky while my family played trvia about years I wasn't even alive in, my and Sev sat on the couch and talked mostly me telling him thank you. I was dying to know what my grandmother had for me and I waited for my aunt and uncle to leave.  
  
"OK they are gone what else do you have for me!?"  
  
"Something unacceptable."  
  
"Oh mother please, what is it grandmother?"  
  
"Something I had when I was at hogwarts." She handed me a package wrapped in brown paper. "Well go ahead, Open it!"  
  
I opened the package to find a cloak. It was a beautiful blue color and would look good with my blue eyes.  
  
"Grandmother Its beautiful!"  
  
"It might be that, but try it on!"  
  
I put the cloak on, and looked around, everything looked the same, except everyone gasped at first and then they were smiling at me. Wait a minute, where was me, oh my gosh! this was a invisability cloak! I ran into the hall and twirled around, no reflection in the mirror, that was cool.  
  
"How do you like it?" My grandmother asked still looking at the place I was standing.  
  
"Oh grandma I love it!" I dashed down the steps and then kissed Severus on the neck before returning to where i had first put it on before taking it off. Severus was still smiling from the kiss.  
  
"good!"  
  
"oh yes, Albus says hello to you."  
  
"How is he doing these days?"  
  
"Just fine if not better."  
  
"Good, I say hi back if he asked, and I think i should be going back to my house now."  
  
"Good night grandmother and thanks again."  
  
"Use it well otherwise i'll take it away from you!"  
  
"Good night"  
  
I went to bed and hugged Severus tonight was our last night together. I thanked hom once more for his gift I fell asleep dreaming of the new horse I would get.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
another short one. I really need to think up what is going to happen tomarrow, I'll figure something out. 


	18. Spottings And Rides

Spottings and Rides  
  
"You are taking that will you?!"  
  
"Of course! I can't wait to show off!"  
  
"Kayla- No shooting people!"  
  
"Of course not mom!"  
  
"Now remember what to tell them when they ask why you weren't on the train."  
  
"That we were visited Scotland and just stopped in a little early."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Duh- you have been questioning me for hours."  
  
"Lets go then." Severus said trying to break up the fight. "You just hang on to me Kata, I can't let you apparate by yourself, its quite a distance."  
  
"Shame- I thought maybe she'd get lost." Jessica said...  
  
"Lets go before I curse her." I hugged my mom and dad and got close to Severus whom mumbled a few words and moments later we arrived at Hogwarts and were in his room.  
  
"Home, Sweet, Home."  
  
"I'm going to miss sleeping with you."  
  
"I am too."  
  
"Too bad there isn't a way we could work this out..."  
  
"Kata you know there isn't."  
  
"But I have an invisibility cloak and I can apparate!"  
  
"That still can't keep you in two beds at one time."  
  
I looked at him and I just went into his arms, he loved me and I loved him. I didn't ever want to be apart from him.  
  
"I have been spoiled the last two weeks."  
  
"Me too.. But we must go Professor Dumbledore you have arrived."  
  
I hugged and kissed him once more before having to walk out in the hall looking like we hated each other. That, even though it was torture, was kinda fun looking at the kids whom looked at me sympathetically. I told him that in my mind and he just laughed.  
  
Sev walked up to the statue and thought for a minute and then bent over and whispered, Jolly rancher, and then the door opened. He walked before me and I just followed him, when we got to the too-familiar door of his office it was open.  
  
"Welcome back you two."  
  
"Thanks" I smiled I loved being here.  
  
"I am pleased that you want to do this horse thing."  
  
"I am pleased that you are letting me!"  
  
"would you mind if you started tonight?"  
  
"Tonight, you have a horse already?"  
  
"Yes, But I am not sure if it will be to your liking."  
  
"Can I go look at it now?"  
  
"Sure but no riding, We want to see you mount the horse for the first time."  
  
"Is it broke?"  
  
"Yes, they said it was a fine horse."  
  
"Lets go see if they are telling the truth."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
We went outside where there was a new barn and arena, I went into the arena finding the best one I had ever seen. There were bleachers among the whole thing in 5 sections, no doubt for the house teams and teachers.  
  
"Wow! This place is amazing!"  
  
"Let us see the horse though."  
  
He then led me into the barn which was also very nice. He led me to the back stall where a beautiful slivery-dapple gray Thoroughbred stood. She whinnied to me and I opened the door. She was tall, probably 17 hands or about 5'6.  
  
"Wow, Got a saddle?"  
  
"And brushes, they are over here."  
  
He pointed over to a shelf which also had a bridle, saddle pad and girth.  
  
"I'm going to brush her right now. I stretched my hand out which brought the brushes over.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone then, but remember the train will be here soon."  
  
We brushed for like a half hour before Sev said we should go. I kissed him once more and we needed to separate at the front door.  
  
I was unpacking my stuff when the students arrived, I had already told Ron and Harry my fake story and told them I needed to pack. Hermione was the first one up and she nodded at my hello, took a look around and smiled.  
  
"Where are you?" I tapped her shoulder and then shouted Guess! and she just laughed. I took off the cloak and smiled.  
  
"My grandmother gave it to me, isn't it great!?"  
  
"Yeah, Here's my birthday present to you." She handed me a package with sweets and a card.  
  
"Thanks so much Hermione."  
  
"Its nothing, You got a bow!"  
  
"And a broomstick!"  
  
"Wow! lucky!"  
  
"You can try both of them out later ok?"  
  
"I better be able too. Look I didn't see you on the train."  
  
"We were visiting in Scotland and got here a little before you did."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Oh and I have good news to tell you. But I want to tell you all at the same time."  
  
"Well lets go see them now."  
  
"Hey Hermione, welcome back." Ron said being friendly.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Kata has something to say."  
  
"Dumbledore got me a horse and I'll be riding here after dinner. Everyone will be invited to watch." Half of me also wanted to tell them about my grandmother. But i knew that I couldn't tell them.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"We'll all be there to watch."  
  
"Thanks I'll need your help."  
  
"I'm sure you will do fine."  
  
I then showed Ron and Harry my cloak and they said it would come in 'handy' and I didn't ask or want to know why. Dinner came soon and it was all too soon that Dumbledore was speaking.  
  
"If you haven't heard yet, we have a riding demonstration tonight, I'll let Katarina go and get ready."  
  
I got up and also heard another chair move at the head table. Sev got up and I faked a frown. I walked faster to show that I wanted to get away from him but as soon as the door closed my arms were around him.  
  
"I thought you might need help grooming."  
  
"After I change I'd love it- one sec." I apparated to my room and changed into my riding clothes and boots grabbed my helmet and when I got back Sev was just standing there, waiting patiently. We groomed very quickly and saddled quick too. I was putting my helmet on and getting the bridle when I noticed the saddle looked wrong.  
  
"Shit"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The saddle is too small. Take it off. I'll ride bareback."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
"On a new horse, extremely."  
  
"We will do it later."  
  
"We will not. Go tell Dumbledore what happened and take a seat I'll be out in a minute."  
  
He did as he was told and soon I was mounted on a new horse, going into a new arena. In an hour I would be done, if i was going to be alive would be the question. I got out there and the whole school was there. They stopped talking and stared at me. I smiled. My new audience. I did everything from cantering, contact, trotting, leg yielding and walk to canter transitions. When I took breaks I told them why they were important.  
  
"When I get a saddle that fits her, I will do a jumping lesson with her." A few gasps came from the crowd and I laughed. I turned to Dumbledore and said, "I'm done."  
  
"Very well, Everyone lets give her a hand." They began clapping, and the horse I was riding, whom I had secretly named Lightning did nothing. Then that Malfoy git jumped down from the bleachers on purpose to scare Light. He succeeded and we saw a totally different side of her. She first reared, all I did was hang on but stayed on. Malfoy whom was staring up at her was now on the ground more scared than Lightning was. She then shied away and bucked one. When I finally settled her down people looks surprised that I was still on, let alone alive. It was scary but nothing to what Malfloy was experiencing from Snape. I'll thank him later. Dumbledore was down there asking if I was ok, which I was.  
  
"We can get you a new horse."  
  
"Please don't- she's amazing, her canter is wonderful!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive, I'll measure her for a saddle ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure, will she be ok with other people?"  
  
"She will be fine, especially with me there, she just needs to get used to her surroundings, She will be fine ok?"  
  
"If you are sure.."  
  
"I am once again positive. She'll be great."  
  
I had him convinced and I told my friends goodbye and Snape was dragging Malfloy out by an ear. HE was good at that. Trust me. I told them I had to take a shower too, which was true but I also wanted to visit Sev too, and thank him.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Whatcha doing guys?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry whom were reading something.  
  
"Look at this Hermione, Kayla Miller is in Snape's office." Harry said. They were examining the Mauder's map.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Edna Miller's Granddaughter. But she's a muggle- and why in Snape's office. And Dumbledore isn't there either."  
  
"Who's Edna Miller?"  
  
"Sorry keep forgetting you don't know Hermione, She defeated you-know-who the first time."  
  
"But I thought that Harry was the only one not defeated by him."  
  
"Well he wasn't considered a high mass murderer then, he had only killed about a hundred people."  
  
"Oh, and that's not mass- put that away it's probably wrong anyway,"  
  
"It's never wrong."  
  
"Oh look if it's anything important we will find out soon enough."  
  
"Hey Kata,"  
  
"Sorry Just going straight to my bed, I'll talk to you tomorrow- Night!"  
  
"I'll go with you Kata." When we were in our room she continued. "Ron and Harry said that they saw Kayla Miller in Snape's Office tonight on the Mauder's map." It took everything in my body to stop me from gasping.  
  
"Wonder why."  
  
"You know about her?"  
  
"Yeah I read about her somewhere. Granddaughter of Edna Miller right?"  
  
"Yeah" Hermione looked defeated, A book she hadn't read? It couldn't be possible. But it was, a book I made myself about me!  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night" 


	19. The Real Kayla Miller

The Real Kayla Miller  
  
Monday went all normal, it was also now normal for me to go riding after- school and normal for the other students to watch me when I did. I visited Severus every night still and I loved being with him. My pendant turned blue yesterday during charms, Hermione pointed it out to me. We wondered why, but I told her the pendant was from my mom. Tuesday though was a lot more exciting, or I guess you could call it that.  
  
The morning went usually and so did lunch but as usual potions class turned out to be a hell-hole. It was going well until Severus messed up..  
  
"Kayla Miller What do you think you are adding in that?!" People gasped, I thought it was just because of his loud voice  
  
"Wormwood- but it says to right here!"  
  
"What are you all doing? Back to you cauldrons."  
  
"B-but you called her Kayla Miller sir.."  
  
"Shit.." All I could say  
  
"Oh, oh my gosh, I am sorry Kata... really I just forgot"  
  
"Its fine- they would have found out sooner or later."  
  
"You mean you are- Your grandmother is-" Harry was to shocked to speak I guess.  
  
"er yeah. My real name is Kayla Miller." The part of the class that didn't hear Harry's studders gasped and some shouted. Then they started backing away from me. Great just what I needed. "Look I am sorry for not telling you but I mean I have go reason," I pointed my hand behind me and I heard screams. I was a cool feeling.  
  
"EVERYONE Back to your cauldrons." Thank god for that. But the rest of the day and week was just hell. No one wanted to be near me except my friends, which was fine with me. Severus started comforting me at night, except I couldn't stay with him. I once remembered the mauder's map and knew I had to tell them about me and Sev. HE said it was ok, but it took coaxing.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Hey K-er ummm what should you call you?"  
  
"Anything you want I don't really care. I need to talk to you about something you saw on the mauder's map." The both looked like they had forgotten for a second and then all the sudden they remembered.  
  
"That's right! you were in Snape's office!" Ron said  
  
"Why?" Harry asked  
  
"er- umm... Me and Severus are dating..."  
  
"WHAT!?" They both said that and with that the few people left in the common room jumped.  
  
"Keep it down!"  
  
"Sorry.. why, when, why!!"  
  
"I love him you guys, and I know it is hard for you to understand, but I do and he loves me back. We started dating when my special talents classes took place."  
  
"You are joking."  
  
"Not at all. I'm going to bed, go ahead and hate me for what i just said. I don't really care anymore."  
  
Again normalness for a little while, until lunch. We were eating breakfast calmly until I heard screaming. I turned around to see my grandmother must have apparated into the room.  
  
"Grandmother! What are you-"  
  
"I KNEW I KNEW HIS NAME! DO you know what he is? HUH HUH!?" She wasn't pointing fingers but I knew.  
  
"Please grandmother its alright really."  
  
"Edna! Its been awhile!" Dumbledore was actually smiling still how could he. I also saw Snape get up and walk over. He grabbed for my hand which i thought would have been a violation- and it was when i took it people gasped and then whispered.  
  
"Lets talk this over in my office." Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"That's for sure! I won't have her dating such a man!"  
  
"Edna, Edna, you always did have a temper, please be calm."  
  
We reached his office in what was a haven for me, as soon as we were out to doors I was upon Sev, crying again. He just hugged me and told me everything was going to be ok.  
  
"You knew he was a death eater?! All of you knew! and did nothing. Albus did you know she was dating him?"  
  
"Yes and yes, and I also know Severus is not a follower anymore."  
  
"Grandmother its alright really."  
  
"You are dating the follower of a man I once killed!"  
  
"Yes I know that. I am aware. But no thanks to you! Were you guys ever going to tell me why I couldn't use my name? Were you ever!?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"You weren't going to were you! I can't believe this!"  
  
"Katarina you need to be calm too. We can all sort this out!"  
  
"I'll help you Albus, She will not be dating that man, And frankly that man shouldn't even be here!"  
  
"That's unfair! I'll date who I want to date! Grandmother, I love him! and He loves me! you would break that up just because of a mistake in his past?! We all make mistakes grandma!"  
  
"Not that bad!"  
  
"So who cares how big they are! we have all made mistakes, and I don't think his mistake is worth suffering true love."  
  
"Well said Kayla." Dumbledore smiled "I can see your past all too well. I have heard that you also have gotten your grandmothers invisibility cloak. She used it to come and see me at night. Why she didn't apparate like you is another question, but one I didn't ask"  
  
My gosh, they were- they were- girlfriend and boyfriend! I just needed to go now, I was annoyed.  
  
"I'm going to bed."  
  
"Me too, and Kayla will you stay in my room tonight?" I looked at Dumbledore whom just smiled.  
  
"I'd love too." I was just glad to get out of that room.  
  
I fell asleep crying once more, but I was crying on Severus which made it all better, I loved him so. 


	20. Rumors and Truths

"I haven't slept in days  
  
It's been so long since we have talked  
  
And I have been here many times  
  
I just don't know what I am doing wrong  
  
What can I do to make you love me?  
  
What can I do to make you care?"  
  
What can I do- The Corrs  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Rumors and Truths  
  
It was a Saturday morning when i grabbed my bow around 7 am and went outside. It had been awhile since I had had time. I thought about waking Severus, but decided if anyone way us we would be in deep. Although many people were suspecting something from when I grabbed his hand. Unfortunately there was another Slytherin to worry about.  
  
"You do archery too? Is there anything you can't do? I know that you crossed sleep with a teacher off your list."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, I know all about you and Snape."  
  
"Oh do you? Well whatever you are thinking must be all wrong since I haven't ever done such a thing. I am appalled you would even think that!"  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I went and told Dumbledore then?"  
  
"Not at all." He walked off then and the next moment I was in McGonagall's Office.  
  
"Ah!" She let out a small scream.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you. Is the password still jolly rancher?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"To Dumbledores office"  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Is it or isn't it!"  
  
"It is but why-" I was already out before she could finish and a couple seconds later I was in his office.  
  
"I don't know how, but Malfloy found out."  
  
"About you and Severus?"  
  
"Yes. He said he was going to come and tell you." I stopped and read Malfloy's thoughts for a second. "And dang that boy. I thought Slytherin's were known for their want of power, not lying. He's going to Sev's office. Cya!" I was out and caught a smile out of his eye before I left.  
  
"Good Morning Kayla."  
  
"Morning Sev." He reached for me but i moved. "Not now hun, Malfloy found out, somehow and is coming here and I'll bet he'll be knocking in 3, 2, 1." And just as I said there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Good job."  
  
"Good luck." I gave him a soft quick kiss and apparated into my room only to grab a cloak.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Draco Malfloy sir."  
  
"Come in."  
  
"I know about you and that Mudblood."  
  
"What about Hermione?"  
  
"Oh not her. Kayla."  
  
"well what about her."  
  
Author is a ditz and doesn't know how to do italics. she is thinking this to him-  
  
"She's sitting on a table with her grandma's cloak on."  
  
I told him I was there, for some reason.  
  
"You have been sleeping with her. I know"  
  
"Draco, you are so dumb sometimes, why would I sleep with her? She's just a damned mudblood and you know it."  
  
"Shame, Father would like to hear this very much."  
  
"Well tell your damned father, and I'll tell him about how much you lie. And if you do tell you tell you father some shit that you obviously made up, I will also be able to take 100 points from Slytherin."  
  
"That's not fair! I know you two are together!"  
  
"Perhaps you are wrong. I know as hard as it may be to comprehend. you aren't always right, now if there isn't anything more."  
  
Knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Just us," Dumbledore had a smile on and McGonagall was next to him. He stared right at me. He knew I was there.  
  
"Can I help you two?"  
  
"Kayla told me something about you going to Professor Snape's office Malfloy, may I help in this discussion."  
  
"No need sir, I have closed it." Snape  
  
"Are you sure, there still is some doubt about you and Miss Miller."  
  
I heard Dumbledores voice say- Take off the cloak and join this discussion. So I did.  
  
"er- Hello."  
  
"Now you two, Rumors are worse than the truths, and I think maybe you two should start telling the truth."  
  
Was he serious, his face said yes and so I walked up to Sev and stood next to him, and he put his arm around me.  
  
"HA! I WAS RIGHT!" Malfloy  
  
"No you weren't. We aren't sleeping together, just dating. And I mean both ways."  
  
"Alright, So you two use judgment on how you act in the school. but from now on be honest ok?"  
  
It was a question not needed to be answered. The all left the room, and I had my arms around him.  
  
"Ten minutes till breakfast."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
I'm not sure how we kissed for ten minutes but soon his clock was striking and we walked down together talking and holding hands. I asked if he really wanted to do that, students might thinks he's going soft. All his said was, its worth the risk. When we walked in besides our footsteps you could have heard a pin drop. He walked me to my table and I sat down everyone was still staring at my Hermione had a smile on and Ron and Harry looked sick, well actually most people did.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
OK for all of you that have pointed things out in the reviews I'd like to say thanks. I kinda stretched the Harry potter books, here are the things that are wrong:  
  
-Snape's age, Really about 35 or 36 but I decided to make him younger cause of the huge age gap.  
  
-Dumbledore's age, Really about 150 and seeing as her grandmother would have been like 15 when she was dating him and him about like 50++ I just kinda made him a little bit older.  
  
-Apparating on Hogwarts ground, As we have all read Hermione say that you can't apparate on school grounds, I added it just for fun.  
  
- Missing classes, I didn't put in the Care of Magical Creatures Class, the Herbology class, or transfiguration.  
  
-I have made up Katarina Smuller/Kayla Miller, unwandium and the muggle world and her family for use of this small, very bad story.  
  
-I don't plan to make any money, not that I could if I tried.  
  
-I forgot a scene where se confronts a boggart, want me to write it? I need 5 reviews or more by different people.  
  
- Prologue-sequel- What happens next year? What happened with her and mike, Again 5 reviews.  
  
- That's all. :) 


	21. Painful Experiences

Painful Experiences  
  
I woke up in the cold. It wasn't the dungeon, despite the cold I always felt warm there. No I was on the ground, in pain. I was tied up. I opened my eyes, and I could see two people.  
  
"She's awake my lord."  
  
"good, I shall call for Severus in the morning after she suffers more." He laughed a cold laugh.  
  
Severus's name in there was like hell. I wanted him. But that man who was it? Was it Voldemort?  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
It was morning at breakfast. I looked down to smile at Kayla but she was gone. Where was she? Her friends were all there and whispering.  
  
"Dumbledore."  
  
"Yes Severus?"  
  
"Kayla. She's gone."  
  
"I have noticed that. You don't know where she is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Breakfast is almost over will we talk about this after breakfast."  
  
I finished eating and when the kids were all gone I started to panic.  
  
"Where could she be?!"  
  
"Severus Calm down."  
  
"Why are we going into the Grffindor common room?"  
  
"For some help. Harry!"  
  
"Yes sir?" He looked at me, but I didn't see hate only surprise.  
  
"Do you still have the mauder's map?"  
  
"Yes it's upstairs."  
  
"Please get it, Hermione! one word please."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When did you last see Kayla?"  
  
"Last night when we went to bed, she was gone when I woke up but I figured she was with Professor Snape."  
  
"Alright thank you."  
  
"Here's the map sir."  
  
"Thank you. Just what I didn't want." We were looking at the map and saw no sight of her name anywhere.  
  
"You don't suppose?"  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Oh god no, I must go."  
  
"Good luck Severus.." But I was already gone. My arm had hurt this morning, I just let go of it. Didn't think too much of it. Now she was in danger, I could never forgive myself. I grabbed another cloak and apparated into Voldemort's.  
  
"Welcome Severus."  
  
Severus! He is here!  
  
"My Lord what are you doing to the poor child."  
  
"That sounds like you care."  
  
"I do care."  
  
"Why? Do you want her virgin's blood for something? Or perhaps you want to fuck her for her first time?"  
  
"I would never and you know that."  
  
"You were always weak. And now you are in love! Do you feel the same way my child?"  
  
Pain shot through my body. I didn't answer, I was afraid of more pain.  
  
"Oh Severus. She hasn't answered."  
  
"She doesn't need to speak it out to you! She says it to me, we both know!"  
  
I was so angry. If my grandmother could do it, why couldn't I? I raised my hand as far as i could with the ropes around my arms. I got them far enough and I saw the man fly across the room. I only did it for a second and the next he had his hands around my throat. I tried to fight him off, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Trying to be like you grandmother? Hah! I am stronger you could never defeat me!"  
  
In a voice I didn't know I had I said, "OH YEAH!" and he flew across the room again. He mumbled some words with his wand, but this time i didn't feel pain. I reached my hand up again.  
  
"But I put a freezing charm on you!"  
  
"Freezing charms don't work on her Lord."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"She will defeat you. and tell her she could has made her want to more. A mistake on your part."  
  
"Shut up you!" He pointed at Severus who then was at the wall with ropes on him too. "Lets see if she can block a death curse! Avada Kedavra!"  
  
I was going to die and I knew it. Good-bye to my life. Please harm him not me. I keep thinking this. Please harm him not me. Please harm him not me. I never felt much more pain than before and I was still alive. Him on the other hand was on the ground moaning. As I thought it more it started coming out of my mouth too. "Please harm him not me. Please harm him not me! HARM HIM NOT ME!"  
  
Then Severus shouted, GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!  
  
I didn't want to, but I did.  
  
"Ah!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Sorry. Why did I come here? I'm going to the hospital wing. Bye." Hermione stared.  
  
"How did you get here!?"  
  
"Never mind that, will you get Dumbledore please?"  
  
"er- ok."  
  
Thank god she never asked many questions. She returned soon with Professor Dumbledore who asked for privacy. She closed the door and left.  
  
"So what happened"  
  
"I woke up there, I don't know how or why. I was tied onto the floor, and then I saw Voldemort and someone else. I fell asleep and when I woke up Sev was there and Voldemort was alone. I was in pain for awhile and they were fighting. and then he put a death curse on me, and somehow I didn't die. Voldemort was moaning on the ground when Sev told me to go. I didn't want to. Is he ok? Every time I try to think to him, I feel pain."  
  
"You mean he isn't back."  
  
"No."  
  
"You need to rest. I'll have poppy give you a sleeping potion."  
  
I didn't feel like objecting. I was tired and when I woke up Severus might be there. 


	22. Hello's and Goodbye's

You say goodbye and I say hello  
  
Hello hello  
  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
  
Hello hello  
  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say goodbye  
  
Hello hello  
  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello hello.  
  
-Hello Goodbye  
  
Best group ever- The Beatles  
  
Memory of George Harrison.  
  
Hello's and Goodbye's  
  
"I heard she defeated you-know-who"  
  
"Just like her Grandmother."  
  
"Looks like you will have to share your fame Harry. It looks like Snape has been here too, that's his cloak over her."  
  
Good he was fine.  
  
"Hey guys. Is Severus ok?" The boys winced and Hermione answered.  
  
"Yeah he's fine."  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Wow, look at all this stuff. I didn't know I had so many friends."  
  
"I don't know if anyone isn't your friend- besides Slytherin."  
  
"Wow,"  
  
"Examines are in a month you should start studying."  
  
"Studying? I never study for any tests,"  
  
"Are you serious?!"  
  
"I have a long-term memory. And if you don't mind, I want to go see Severus.." They winced again. "I'll be back in a half hour ok?" Hermione nodded for them.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Who is it?!" He sounded particularly annoyed  
  
"Sorry just me." I had opened the door and he looked up and immediately ran to me. I felt loved.  
  
"Oh I am so glad you are fine! you are right? You are alright." I pulled him to me and kissed him.  
  
"Sometimes you really need to shut up."  
  
"Oh do I!?"  
  
We both laughed and he hugged me tight.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About lunch why?"  
  
"Just wondering when I could eat.. I'm starving."  
  
"You have some mail I grabbed for you. You can read it in here until lunch."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I grabbed the stack of mail and most of them were letters from my mom hoping I was alright. One from my Grandmother, and three from my friends. I already had plans for the summer. What about Severus?  
  
The clock struck 12 and we walked to the great hall hand in hand. But when we opened the door everything was different. Everyone started cheering even the Slytherin table. I looked at Severus.  
  
"Did you plan this?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. I then put my arms around him and hugged him. I heard some more ow ows I have already heard a lot and we both laughed. As I got the table I saw the worst meal in the world for me. All sweets! And pop. All muggle food!!  
  
"How to do eat these?" Ron was holding some Nik-o- Nips.  
  
"You chew the top of and suck out the juice, and then chew on the wax!"  
  
That was the best meal of my time there. I also was going to do a jumping demonstration today I decided when people kept asking.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
That month went by quick and I passed all my courses with only one low mark in history of magic (I kept falling asleep!) and I found myself in Severus bed the night before everyone else was planning to go home. I hadn't talked to him about it yet.  
  
"Severus, What are you doing this summer."  
  
"Seeing you as much as possible."  
  
That was all I needed to fall asleep in his arms. 


	23. The End

Well like I said this is the end, The final goodbye from me to you.  
  
Like chapter 20-23 says somewhere you want a sequel- you want a prequel? Well then ask me dudes! I might just write one. you can talk to me whenever, my s/n and E-mail are in my profile, and I won't be a bitch unless you are one. I hope you have enjoyed reading this and if not, thanks for hanging in there, or if you just wanted to read the ending cause the rest was so boring I'm sorry. I was just having fun. I did and now I'm done with this.  
  
Love you forever and forever  
  
Love you with all my heart  
  
Love you whenever we're together  
  
Love you when we're apart.  
  
I will- The beatles  
  
Again Document empty  
  
wonder if its the word count or the space  
  
errr just excuse this,.............  
  
dsdsfjkdsddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd ddddddddddddddddddddd ddddddddddddddddddddddddd ddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddddddd ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd ddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddd ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd d dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddd 


End file.
